Unknown Desire
by In-The-Land-Of-Robsten
Summary: College freshman, Bella, thinks she has finally found her place in life. But when she meets Edward, she will be introduced into a world she didint know existed. Will she give into her hidden desires, or decide that its not worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**As you can see, i am back with another story. Definitely something different than what I'm used to. This story will be long and will be something different than anything you have ever read (unless you have read MOTU). Hopefully, anyone who reads this story will follow it until the end and see what becomes of my characters.**

"Alice, what the hell are you doing"?

I walked into the bedroom to find my roommate, and best friend, Alice, on the floor surrounded by tons of papers. Her hair was much wilder than I had ever seen it and I could see the frustration etched across her face.

"I can't find my acceptance letter," she said while hastily searching through stacks of mindless things that she most likely didn't need. "I need to find it so I can mail it to my mom. She wants to frame it."

I laughed lightly and walked back into the bedroom, leaving Alice to her mini crisis. I knew she would find it eventually in the most unlikely place. She always did.

I for one had already spent my own time expressing my feelings about my acceptance. The Los Angeles Film Academy was a place I had dreamed about going since I realized that I had a talent for writing. Being a screenwriter was all I wanted to do after the tragic death of my mother, Renee, over a year ago. It was a horrible car accident and a drunk driver that took her away from me. I knew that getting accepted would have made her proud.

She has always told me that I had a gift when it came to writing, and I hadn't truly believed her until now.

My father, Charlie, had taken Renee's death pretty hard also, even thought they had separated years ago, just after I had been born. I had lived with him for about 5 years while Renee went off to New York with her now widowed husband Phil. I had gone to visit them for Christmas, deciding that I could spend one away from Charlie. It was only going to be there for 5 days. During those 5 days was when it happened.

Sometimes I cried about it.

Sometimes I would see something that reminded me of her and I couldn't hold back the tears.

Getting accepted into LAFA was what she would have wanted, so I focused more on my writing than I ever had before. Now here I was. Packed and ready to go.

I looked towards the bedroom door where I could see papers being thrown by Alice, still in her frustrated tirade. I thought about what it would be like when we left. We had both lived in Phoenix, Arizona all of our lives, and had never been so far as to the next state over. Now, in less than 24 hours we would be on the road, headed to Los Angeles, California. It made me tingle with anxiousness and excitement to think about it.

Even though I was nervous and uncertain of what life in college would be like, I was simultaneously glad that I had this opportunity.

My whole life had seemed like one big mass of uncertainty and a roller coaster of emotion. But now I felt as if I could finally say that I knew exactly where I was going and what I would do to get there. Now I felt as if I knew where my life was directly headed and what paths I would take to reach my final destination.

The next day I woke up at 6 a.m to the sound of continuous beeping, but other than that, silence. It was so early that the birds didn't even have the energy to sing their melodic songs.

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock and rolled over to find the lights all on in the living room and kitchen. Alice must be up. I always envied her willingness to wake up at early hours without ever showing signs of exhaustion as I did.

"Bella, get up!" she yelled into the room.

I knew that making Alice late or getting her off schedule in any way would most likely start World War 3, so I managed to tumble out of bed, into the bathroom, and wash my face and brush my teeth at the exact time that Alice expected me to be done. My clothes were already laid out from when I had picked them the previous night. I made sure to pick out something comfortable and easy to take a long car ride in.

At 6:45, Alice's brothers, Mason, came to help us load up the car.

She kissed him goodbye and I gave him a small hug.

By 7, we were officially on our way.

Los Angeles was much bigger and much more crowded then I could have ever imagined. I knew that it was a busy city, but I had assumed that living in Phoenix would have prepared me for this.

Not a chance.

It took over an hour and a half to get to the campus. The school looked better in person than it did online. The energy that radiated from it was one of positive feelings. Students bustled from building to building. Some were carrying large cameras on tripods. Some looked as if they were rehearsing lines under a few shady trees. Others were either poured over books or fiercely writing in notebooks. As Alice and I stood on the edge of the campus, I knew that we both felt the same thing. Even though we both came from a large city, here, we might as well have been from the most secluded prairies of Kansas.

We began to make our way through the campus, awing and gaping like idiot tourists. Luckily, Alice and I had requested being put into the same room, so if we got lost, atleast we were lost together.

After a few wrong turns and lots of directions, we arrived at our room, on the second floor. As we opened the door and stepped inside, I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of my new life.

Alice through her bags onto the bed that she had claimed and I settled on the other side of the room, flopping on the bed with a loud sigh, relishing in the fact that I was officially a college student.

I had chosen my classes based on what seemed the most flexible, but would give me the rigorous studies that I needed to become the successful screenwriter that I wanted to be. I and Alice had arrived around 2 p.m, having driven nonstop 6 hours from Phoenix to Los Angeles, taking a few bathroom and lunch breaks. We had the option to start class the next day, but I knew that I wanted to jump right in, so I was going to go to my "Introduction to Los Angeles Film School" class.

Alice, on the other hand, had applied to the college to pursue her dream of acting. She had participated in plays, theatre groups, and even a few student films. I knew that she would get in without a doubt, unlike me, who had only won a few writing contest. There was a restaurant on campus that we went and sat down at.

Alice took out her schedule and examined it.

"I don't think I'm going to any major classes today," she said. "The Intro class is probably the most I'll do and then I'm going to bed."

I seconded that. The drive had been exhausting and we were both in need of some rest.

After we finished our food, we made our way over to the building where the Introduction class was being held.

The whole class was much less boring than I had originally thought. I learned some of the expectations of the college and things that I would learn and improve while here. There were extracurricular activities also and I even got a list of places that were hiring students who wanted jobs on campus.

By the end of the session, I was more excited than ever to start my classes. I could tell that Alice was also a bit more giddy than usual.

The Introduction had been about 2 hours long and the sun was setting so I knew that I needed to get some sleep if I was ever going to wake up in time to get to my first class of my first year of college. It wouldn't look good at all if I was late.

When we got back to the room, I immediately climbed into bed. I was too tired to take a shower so I would have to get one in the morning. I set my alarm for 6:30 so that there would be no chance of me being late for my 7:30 class.

Alice hopped into her bed just as I turned off my bedside lamp.

"Bella."

"Yes."

"Are you nervous?" Alice asked me.

"A little. But everything is going to be ok." And I meant that. Even through some of the challenges that I had faced, such as accepting my mother's new boyfriend, her death, and my father's pain over all of it, I knew that it could only get better from here.

Alice said nothing else after that, and turned off her lamp.

I buried myself deeper into the comforter, and into the blanket I had brought. The one Renee had quilted for me, composed of shirts from all of our adventures and trips together.

I closed my eyes and drifted peacefully into sleep.

**There was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews will help me continue to write, but subscribing to my story also motivates me. Special Thanks to my friend Mary for getting excited about me writing a BDSM story. This chapter was more of a introduction to my characters and setting so don't be disappointed. I promise you will be seeing a LOT of lemony sex in future chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**As always, I was pretty surprised with the story alerts and favorite story messages I got from my first chapter. It was more of an intro chapter, like I said before. I'm hoping to update this story pretty often for your benefit. Hopefully you will like this chapter and continue to like this story! Here is chapter 2. ENJOY!**

At 6:30, my alarm went off, jarring me from my sound sleep.

Of course, Alice was already up and had apparently decided to start unpacking. Her suitcases were open and some of the drawers on her side had already been filled. Her closet was almost full with clothes and I mentally cursed myself for not thinking of all the unpacking I would still have to do.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Alice said cheerfully. I half smiled and stumbled out of bed towards my suitcase to find an outfit.

"Oh, I already found something for you to wear today," Alice said, pointing towards the foot of my bed.

A pair of dark skinny jeans and a red blouse with a white spaghetti strapped tank top was laid out for me. I couldn't thank Alice enough for always having my back. Even when I didn't deserve it.

I knew that today had to go absolutely perfect if I was going to make a good impression for my first day of classes, so I hopped in the shower, making sure to shave all the necessary places and using scented body wash. Just for kicks.

When I was done, it was 7:00. I had 30 minutes to get to my first class, which of course, was all the way across campus. Alice was leaving for her 7:15 class so I wished her luck and decided to go to the campus coffee shop before class started.

I grabbed my bag and locked the door behind me as I left.

The coffee shop was right across from my class, so I knew I wouldn't be late.

I went to the front, glad to be one of the only people inside, and ordered a medium latte and a raisin bagel.

I decided to take this time to memorize my schedule the best I could. I didn't want to walk around for a week with my nose constantly in a piece of paper. I wanted to look like a belonged. Like I knew what I was doing.

My thoughts were interrupted when something hard landed on my leg.

"Ow!" I yelled, probably a bit too loud.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the voice of a man said above me.

I looked up into a pair of beautiful green eyes and momentarily lost my ability to breathe.

"It's fine," I stammered. "I'm just glad it wasn't coffee". I choked out what was supposed to be a laugh, but came out more as a smokers cough. He raised an eyebrow at me and motioned towards the book, which I unknowingly picked up and had been holding this whole time.

I quickly gave it back and he nodded at me once before turning away to walk out of the shop.

_Nice one Bella._

But what the hell was his problem? And why had he been looking at me like that? It's almost as if he thought it was my fault.

I began to feel slightly angry at the mysterious guy. He was the one dropping books on people. Not me.

I decided to let it go and checked my phone for the time.

7:20!

_Shit!_

I almost sprinted out the door and to the building where my class was being held.

The Los Angeles temperatures were much higher this time of year than in Phoenix, so I was almost sweating when I got inside.

The room was much bigger than I had originally thought. There were about 10 or 15 rows of desks and an open area in the front, presumably for the professor.

There were already some students in chairs and others walking in behind me, so I hurried to a good spot right in the middle.

Not to close, but not too far away.

I set down my backpack on the side of the desk and waited and watched as other people entered the room, and feeling glad that I had already found a seat.

After another minute or so, the professor walked in, followed by someone else, who was obviously only seconds from being late.

Without a single word, the professor began writing on the dry erase behind him.

Mr. Bower.

That was his name.

He began writing a list of instructions and I bent down to take a pencil and notebook from my bag.

When I sat back up, I was startled to see someone sitting next to me.

He looked at me briefly and I was once again struck with piercing green eyes.

Ugh. It was this guy again.

Mr. Mysterious.

I purposely let a dramatic sigh, clearly showing my displeasure about this seating arrangement.

Good thing these weren't assigned.

Mr. Mysterious looked over at me and smirked, silently laughing.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him, doing my best to give my full attention to Mr. Bower.

He explained that for the first 2 days, we would mostly be taking notes on screenwriting: How it's done, what makes a good script, and the different types.

I managed to pay attention most of the class. It wasn't too boring, especially considering who was beside me.

I couldn't help but notice his glances at me.

It was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable.

Every minute or so, he would look over at me. But that wasn't the uncomfortable part.

It was the way he seemed to look at me.

It was as if he was sizing me up. Like how a lion would size up its prey. Or how a perfectionist would look at something. To see if it was good enough.

Frankly, I didn't like it.

Should I bring it up? No. That would let him know that I was also watching him. I didn't want him to think that I was paying attention to his every move this whole time, even though I technically was.

After a few more notes, Mr. Bower dismissed us and I quickly got up and headed for the door.

Before I made it out, I felt a hand grab at my arm.

I spun around to find _him._

"What," I said, adding a bit of annoyance to my tone.

He didn't say anything for a minute and I was beginning to feel like an ant under a magnifying glass as he looked at me.

Just when I was about to ask him what his fucking problem was, he spoke.

"I just wanted to apologize again for what happened at the coffee shop," he said cautiously.

I nodded and turned to walk away.

I went left as he went right and I did my best to not look back.

_What the hell was that?_

Did he really stop me in the doorway just to tell me that he was sorry? Again.

I shook my head, as if it would get the thought out of my mind, and decided to go back to my room and chill for a while before I went to my next class.

It wasn't even noon, and the sun was already beating down on me. Wearing skinny jeans in Los Angeles in August was not a good idea. I would change into something more comfortable when I got to my room.

When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Alice there. She was on her bed reading and immediately jumped up when she saw me.

"Oh my god Bella, you will never believe the day I had!" she squealed as she jumped up and down with excitement. I was glad to see her so happy. Even though I had nervous about coming here, I could see that Alice had been more worried about relocating than I had. Unlike me, she was very popular among her friends, so she had left behind many important people, not to mention her family.

"Calm yourself Alice. Tell me what's up". I sat down on the edge of my bed and opened my suitcase. I might as well get some unpacking done while I've got some free time.

"I met someone today," she nearly yelled. Her smile was a mile wide and her dimples were more caved in than usual. This only happened when she was truly happy about something. Which was all the time.

"It's good that you found some friends. Who are they?" I asked. I knew Alice would have no problem making new friends. Everyone loved Alice.

She shook her head and I could tell that she was fiercely hoping that I would guess what she was talking about. Since I had no idea, she continued.

"I met a guy today."

My eyes widened with surprise. How could she have met a guy? We had only been here for less than a day.

So I asked her.

"Well," she started. "He was in my first class today and we kind of just started talking and I got his number and he got mine and I've been texting him every second since!"

Before I could respectively protest the fact that Alice did not need another man to break her heart, she interrupted me.

"Bella, I know what you're going to say, but I promise he's not like that."

"Sure he isn't," I said, making sure to put a significant amount of sarcasm behind it.

Alice came over and sat next to me.

"I know that ever since the 'Jasper Incident', you've been kind of reluctant about me dating, but I really like this guy."

I smiled at her and laid my head on her shoulder.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again Ali," I said. And it was true. Ever since the 'Jasper Incident' (as we know decided to call it), Alice had never been willing to jump into dating, which I was fine with. I never wanted to see a man hurt her the way Jasper had. It made me beyond angry when I thought of it. And sometimes I felt guilty. I should have known. I should have intervened when I knew something was wrong. She still had the scars.

"Don't worry Bella, "She assured me. "I'm not going to let anything like that ever happen again."

I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I know you won't."

Since I had decided to trust Alice with her relationships, I decided that I could at least get the details.

"What's he like," I asked, now just as eager and excited as she had been earlier. As I thought, this immediately perked her right up again.

"Well, we basically talked the entire class, and I learned so much about him. First, he was born in Tennessee and has always wanted to become an actor. Oh my god he is so funny! He has a sister named Rosalie who he is really close with. His mom lives in New York and she's a fashion designer. His dad is a doctor. He also has a brother named Riley."

I listened as Alice told me more about her new male friend. When she was done, I couldn't stop smiling. I loved seeing her so happy.

"What's his name?" I asked. I was surprised that she has forgot to mention it.

"Emmett," she said. "Emmett McCarty.

My next class started at 11:15, and after an hour of hanging with Alice, I knew I had to leave to make sure I wasn't late. I had managed to unpack one whole suitcase and put some pictures I had brought with me on the nightstand. The one of my mom, I took everywhere.

I left the room and walked to the building of my next class. I wanted to take almost all morning classes so that my afternoon would be free to do as I pleased.

My next class was a bit more involved. We had to pick a character out of a hat and build a story around it. I found it really fun, and a chance to show my writing skills. The professor, Mr. Pettit, said that we would finish the story for homework tonight and read them aloud to the class tomorrow.

This made me excited and nervous, so I did my best to make sure that my writing was at its best. I was in the middle of my story when I heard the door open. Naturally, I looked up, and there he was.

"Mrs. Henderson wanted me to bring this to you," he said.

Mr. Pettit took a piece of paper from him and read it.

"Oh thank you. I needed this," he said. "You can go now Edward. Thanks again".

Edward?

That was his name?

I couldn't help but silently laugh to myself. Wasn't that a bit old fashioned? It definitely wasn't what I was expecting.

I watched him as he turned to leave the room. Before he walked out the door, he looked straight at me, his eyes moving up and down the length of my body that he could see, then walked out.

Why was he doing that? Was he spying on me? Did he somehow know that I was in this class?

He couldn't have. But he looked directly at me. He didn't even have to scan the groups of students first.

I tried unsuccessfully to brush off the thought, but it was bothering me too much.

If I saw him tomorrow, I would confront him about the cryptic behavior. I would get the 'why' answer that I was looking for and then never speak to him again.

When the class was over, I immediately went back to my room, to finish unpacking, and get my mind off of Mr. Mysteries.

I mean…. Edward.

**That was chapter 2! I really hope you guys liked it. I had a lot of fun writing it so hopefully you guys enjoyed. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. I didn't get many reviews for chapter one, which I understand. There wasn't really much to go on. But now you have a long chapter with tons of new problems and dramas so REVIEW and tell me what you think about it! Thank you everyone for reading! Chapter 3 will be up within the next 1-3 days. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't say thank you enough to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their story alert subscription. After only 2 chapters! Wow! You guys must have faith in me! Well last chapter was kind of emotional. Some of you were surprised about Alice and Jasper. Yep, it's true; we won't be seeing any Alice/Jasper love in this story. Or will we? Guess you will have to read and see. Here's chapter 3! ENJOY!**

It was amazing to think that one person could own so many clothes. I spent about 3 hours unpacking and putting things in their respected places. Alice was more into fashion and shopping than I was so most of my things went in drawers, while her tons of clothes were in the closet. I had hung up a few posters of some singers and movies I liked. My side of the room felt a little more like home.

The rest of my day consisted of two more classes, a bit of relaxing, and little thought about Edward. I was surprised of the lack of relevance he had in my mind. At first I thought I would be thinking about his strange behavior and cryptic looks all day. Luckily, that wasn't the case.

By the time I was back in my room for the night, I was much more content than I had been hours before. I decided to write some more of the story I had started for Mr. Pettit's class.

The papers we had chosen from the hat had the name of a person, their age, a short description and their situation. From that information, we had to write a 5 page story centered on that, front to back.

My person was a teenage girl who had lost her mom in a tragic accident, had an alcoholic father, and was being bounced from foster home to foster home.

I had finished a full page when Alice busted through the door, throwing her bag on the floor and squealing and screaming with apparent joy.

My pencil flew out of my hand with my sudden disturbance.

"Fuck, Alice we have neighbors," I yelled. Her sudden outbursts were starting to get tiresome. One could only handle a certain amount of excited Alice.

"Sorry," she said, her voice lowers but her joy still obvious on her face. "But the greatest thing just happened to me."

I rolled my eyes. "Every time something good happens, it's always the greatest thing."

Alice stuck her tongue out at me and came over and sat on the desk I had been working at.

"Ok, well I was in class today with Emmett and we were talking and laughing and out of nowhere he asked me out on a date!"

I didn't know whether to be excited or worried. Although Alice had assured me that Emmett wasn't like Jasper, I still couldn't help but to be too protective of her. Alice was peppy, happy, and almost always in a good mood, so when something bad happened, it usually crushed her.

It almost caused me physical pain to look back on the days when I was repairing her from the damage that Jasper had done. It eventually got better, thank god, but I knew that if it happened again, getting her back would be impossible.

"Bella, you didn't say anything," she mock pouted.

I snapped out of my thoughts and managed a small smile. "That's great Ali."

She didn't look satisfied with my response, but let it go.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?"

I rattled my brain for a good lie. I didn't want to seem like the loser best friend who was stuck home every weekend because she had nobody to hang out with. Sadly, that was the case.

"No plans for me," I said, trying to sound like I didn't care.

Of course, Alice saw right through it.

"Oh. Sorry Bella," she said, a little guilt in her voice. "If you want, I could postpone the date and we can have a girl's night on Saturday."

I shook my head before she finished the sentence.

"Don't worry about me." You deserve to have some fun."

She smiled at me and wrapped her small arms around my neck.

"You're a good friend Bella."

"So are you".

The next day was bright, sunny, and already almost 80 degrees when I woke up 6:30 a.m.

I had finished my 5 page story and was prepared to turn it in to Mr. Pettit today. I had read and re-read it over 10 times to ensure its perfection. This was my first real assignment. It had to be perfect. My first everything had to be perfect. I put it in my bag, making sure it wouldn't get bent or torn before my 2nd class.

I walked into Mr. Bower's room after a quick stop at the coffee shop.

I decided to sit in a different place than I had the day before. He hadn't assigned us any seats, and had said that he would let us move around a bit for the first week to see where we felt most comfortable before they became our permanent spots.

I was once again, one of the first in the room, which gave me the advantage of seeing everyone who came in. The seat next to me was quickly filled by a tall blonde girl, and I was more than relieved. I was next to the wall, so I didn't have to worry about anyone on my other side.

"Hi," she said to me.

"Hey." I was kind of glad that she had said something to me first. I didn't like the ball being in my court, which is probably why I had no friends yet.

"I'm Tanya. Is this your first year here?"

"Yeah. I just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. Im Bella."

She smiled at me and I could here the excitement in her voice when she spoke.

"Phoenix! Wow, that's a pretty big move. I hope you're enjoying LA so far".

I smiled back at her and nodded my head.

"Yes I am. It's definitely different though."

"I bet."

We didn't say much to each other for the next few minutes. Almost the whole class was in the room. I scanned the area for Edward, although I'm pretty sure he wasn't here. That was a relief. I did not want to deal with his scrutiny today.

When the class was over, I felt that I had more knowledge about my soon-to-be profession. It surprised me that I hadn't encountered anything boring or a class that I could fall asleep in. Everything was just as exciting and new as I had hoped.

I walked to Mr. Pettit's class, and sat in the same seat that I had yesterday. Unlike in Mr. Bower's class, the seats from our first day were our seats for the whole semester.

He told us to take out our stories and I felt swelled with pride about mine.

I put it on the corner of my desk, told that he would take them up at the end of class.

When everyone was ready, he wrote another list of instructions on the board.

_Take out pencil and paper._

_List all the forms of screenwriting that you know of._

_Write a paragraph explaining the differences between each one._

I let out an exasperated sigh. I couldn't wait till the first week was over and we could get into the hands on stuff. All this writing was going to kill my hand.

I had gotten through my first two forms of screenwriting when I heard Mr. Pettit talking to someone at the door. I had been cursed with nosiness, and tried to inconspicuously crane my head to see who it was. Luckily, I was close enough to the door to faintly hear the conversation.

"You're lucky that someone just dropped out of this class Mr. Cullen," Mr. Pettit said.

I wonder who Mr. Cullen was.

"We have one spot open. You will be sitting next to Ms. Swan."

Well whoever he was, he was sitting next to me.

Mr. Pettit pointed towards the seat next to me and I quickly dropped my head so he wouldn't know I had been engaged in his conversation.

I heard a set of footsteps walking towards where I was seated and I pretended to ignore them.

My new seating partner sat down and I looked to see if it was anyone I recognized.

_Holy Shit._

_This was really just my fucking luck._

Was he following me? I was praying there was a better explanation than that. But this wasn't even his class. Had he changed his schedule?

My internal voice began knocking sense into me.

_Why would he change his schedule because of you?_

_Maybe he just wanted a better curriculum._

_Maybe they mixed up his schedule and he was getting it fixed._

I let these possibilities sink in and tried to stay focused on the lesson.

Edward glanced towards me, a small smile playing on his lips.

What the hell was up with him?

Did he do this to every girl he dropped books on?

I tried to ignore him, but after a few minutes, it got unbearable.

I decided to bring out a side of me that didn't make an appearance that often. My rude and inconsiderate side.

"Can I help you?" I said.

I expected him to be taken aback by my forwardness, but he looked perfectly calm and slightly giddy, like he had been itching for me to make the first move.

"What?" I said, my rudeness gone. Now I was irritated.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect your sudden outburst," he said.

I couldn't help but notice the way his lips moved as he talked. He was probably the most amazing kis-

_Snap out of it Bella!_

I tore myself from his lips and looked him straight into the eyes.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have had a sudden outburst if you hadn't have been staring at me this whole time."

This time his joy was clear on his face. Why was he enjoying this so much? Couldn't he see how pissed I was getting?

"Is it a crime to occasionally look at you?" he asked, his green eyes piercing me, holding me, forcing me to look at him.

I quickly tried to compose myself.

"No, but you weren't occasionally looking at me. You were starring."

This didn't affect him the least bit, and I envied his poker face. I was probably 5 shades or red right now, and I could feel my hands clamming up, which happened when I was nervous.

Why was I nervous?

He wasn't anything special.

Just some creepy stalker dude with cryptic answers and questions that always seemed to mean more than he was letting on.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed him speaking to me.

"What?" I asked.

He smirked at me and shook his head.

"I said how about I repay you this weekend."

I swear that my heart skipped a beat, and I probably blinked an unnecessary amount of times before I said anything.

"Are you…are you asking me out on a date?" I stammered, unable to believe the words. I hadn't been out with a guy since my freshman year of high school. I wasn't very popular with the male gender.

"No," he said, and I couldn't help the sinking feeling in my stomach.

He continued.

"I'm not asking you out on a date. I'm repaying you, like I said".

I nodded my head and pretended like I understood any of that.

"So where will you be repaying me," I asked.

"Be at the coffee shop on Saturday at 3 p.m and we can do homework and talk, if you want".

My heart was beating ferociously in my chest and my hands were clammy again, but this time, not from nervousness. This was anticipation.

"Okay," I said.

I turned towards the front of the class again to find that Mr. Bower had dismissed us. I grabbed up my bag and scooted past Edward to get out of the aisle.

Before I left, he put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Saturday?" he asked.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head.

"Saturday".

He smiled, and walked past me and out the door.

I took a deep breath and tried to gather my scrambled thoughts.

As I left the classroom, and headed towards my room for my short break, I couldn't hide a small smile.

No matter what he said, it was a date.

I had a date with Edward Cullen.

**Looks like Bella has finally warmed up a little to Edward, but don't be fooled. There is still a lot more to come and a lot more shockers. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I myself eve got a little clammy writing it, or maybe that's just because I know what happens next ;-). JK! Not giving away any spoilers. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Reviews are motivation and they help me see what you guys are looking forward to! And add this story to your alert subscription and favorite stories! Chapter 4 will be out soon! *Kisses***


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took forever to post! I've been a bit busy lately. I've decided to only update once a week. It seems to be more manageable that way. Anyway, here is chapter 4! ENJOY! :-D**

I practically skipped all the way to my room. I knew that it was just coffee and a little small talk, but I couldn't help the tingly feelings inside of me.

When I opened the door and stepped inside the room, Alice was at her desk doing some homework, I assumed. She turned around when I entered, giving me a questioning look as she noticed the small smile on my face.

"What's up with you," she asked.

I sat down on my bed, and did my best to contain my eagerness and excitement. I had never felt this way before. I now felt as if I understood the excitement Alice had felt when she told me that she and Emmett were going out on Saturday. I liked the feeling of knowing that someone wanted to spend time with me, even if it was just a little coffee and some homework.

I originally had decided to keep it a secret from Alice. Knowing her, she would blow it all out of proportion. No matter how much I tried to explain that it was just a little get together, she would most likely spend hours finding my perfect outfit and trying to do my hair as if I was going to meet the president.

Unfortunately, Alice missed almost nothing, and keeping a secret such as this one was practically pointless.

"If I tell you what's going on, you have to promise not to freak out or jump to conclusions."

She nodded but I could swear that she was going to explode.

"Well, on Saturday I'm going out for coffee with someone," I said, doing my best to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

Of course, that didn't work.

Alice jumped from her seat and the chair flew back with the force.

I was caught off guard by her reaction and let out loud gasp.

"OH MY GOD BELLA!" she screamed. She jumped into my lap and began shaking me.

"You have a date! Oh my god, you have a date!"

My head was beginning to hurt from her assault and I desperately tried to pry her off of me.

Trying to keep things simple and not making a big deal out of it was not going so well.

After a minute or two more of chaos, Alice finally calmed down enough to start asking her slew of questions.

"So who is he?" she asked.

I took a deep breath; the thought of his name was giving me small butterflies in my stomach.

"Edward," I told her.

The smile on Alice's faced faltered and dropped immediately. I was stunned by her reaction. Did she know him?

"What's wrong Ali?" I asked. She nervously looked around the room before meeting my eyes again.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Edward Cullen would you?" she looked slightly worried, which made me feel the same way.

"Yeah. Edward Cullen. Why?"

I wasn't sure where she was going with this, but I knew I wasn't going to like it. Alice rarely grew worried of things. Ever since the 'Jasper Incident', she had allowed herself to be more observant, and missing nothing. Because of this, she seemed to know danger and wrong from safety and right. It was almost as if she could see the future. She knew when there was danger ahead, which is why I always grew worried and nervous when she was.

She twiddled her thumbs and bit her lip as she starred at me.

"Alice just tell me," I was practically begging to her.

"Ok," she finally said.

I looked at her expectedly, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I've made a few friends here and there in some of my classes, and they talk. I think the name Edward Cullen sounds familiar to me but I'm not positive. I was talking with this girl, Jessica, and she was saying some things."

I was completely confused. Why were people talking about Edward? And why would they be talking in a negative way. Yeah, he was creepy and cryptic and occasionally pissed me off, but I couldn't deny that he did have a lot of charm.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Well, I don't really remember, but I don't think you should go out with him this weekend."

I was stunned by her answer. I couldn't just blow him off because of some paranoid girls.

We had made plans that I had agreed to.

"I'm not canceling Alice," I said to her. It was just coffee. Nothing could go wrong.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and stood up, grabbing her backpack.

"Whatever, it's probably just gossip anyway. I've heard some girls talk about how Jessica has a big mouth so she's probably just trying to spread rumors."

I nodded my head and Alice was about to walk out the door, but turned back around.

"Some of the things she said were pretty outrageous though, so just in case its not all rumors, promise me you will be careful and have good judgment."

My breath hitched slightly at Alice's request. The rumors couldn't be that bad. Could they?

"I promise," I said to her.

She gave me a small smile before heading out the door.

I went over to my desk and took out some homework for Ms. Henry's class. She was officially my favorite teacher. She loved film and entertainment with a burning passion. She had acted in a few TV shows here and there as a teenager and had even screen-written a few plays and movies. She was definitely the most popular teacher at the school, seeing as she had experience film production first hand.

The homework in her class was to write 2 ½ pages on a certain movie and what we think was all required to bring it to life on the big screen. I had chosen one of my favorite movies, The Runaways, which was about Joan Jett and Cherrie Curry back in the 70s before Joan Jett and the Blackhearts became the famous band, and she was just in a group called The Runaways.

The assignment would have been fun, if only I was able to take my mind off of Alice and her strange reaction to me going out with Edward.

I didn't understand what could have made her, or the other girls, so apprehensive about him.

I knew that not knowing would most likely cause unwanted stress, so I decided to ask someone who had been here a little longer that I had.

I made a mental note to myself to do that, but only after Saturday had passed. I didn't want anyone to try talking me out of the date again.

As I started writing the papers for my class, something dawned on me.

Maybe I really did know nothing about him.

I thought that I had gotten him all figured out in the short time I had known him.

He was strange yet polite, cryptic yet charming, and had a tendency to stare at people, but all in all, he meant no harm.

What if I was wrong?

Were those other girls' right? Was there something more?

I then realized that Edward was no longer Edward anymore.

He had gone back to being Mr. Mysterious.

The rest of the week dragged on as I had suspected. My classes were going as good as could be hoped and the homework was beginning to pile up.

I had made an oath to myself that I would not allow myself to become swamped with work. I would be smart and make sure everything was done, never putting it off until the last minute.

Alice didn't bring up the topic of me going out with Edward again, so when Saturday rolled around, I was glad to see that she was her normal self.

Emmett was taking her to a nice restaurant off campus and she had laid out an outfit that could rightfully be called perfect. The date was at 7 so she had time to get ready. Even though 4 hours seemed like a lot, I knew she would use every second.

I of course, was just going to the coffee shop, so I slipped on my favorite skinny jeans and a blouse that probably couldn't be put in the category of casual. But I couldn't help it. I wanted to impress.

At 2:45 I waved goodbye to Alice, she wished my luck, and I headed towards the shop.

I left 15 minutes early just so I knew I wouldn't be late. I would have hated to keep him waiting.

I walked in at 2:50 and was surprised to see that he was already there, writing in a notebook at a table in the corner. I walked over to him and he looked up, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"You're early," he said.

"It actually seems like I'm late."

He shook his head and his smile grew.

"No, I just happened to show up places early than needed. I'm kind of strange that way."

_Your strange in many ways_, Is what I wanted to say, but I figured that would be rude.

I sat down and noticed that there was already a coffee in front of me. I eyed him questioningly.

"I noticed it the day I dropped the books on you."

My brow furrowed and I took a sip.

Yep, just what I had the day we had our first confrontation. I couldn't lie, he was definitely observant.

I took another drink and decided to be the first to speak.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

He looked at me, his eyes that beautiful green that made me have to catch my breath.

"Why were you being so rude?" he asked.

"Because you were being all weird and I thought you were following me or something when you changed classes."

He let out a laugh, obviously not trying to contain it as he usually did and I couldn't help but smile. His laugh was nice. Melodic. Carefree.

"I didn't mean to give you that impression," he said.

"You're forgiven."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help the blush that I could feel creeping on my face.

"How about you tell me some stuff about yourself," he suggested.

I hadn't really planned to get into any life stories, and I didn't know him well enough to give him the harder details, such as my mother's death, so I stuck to the basics.

The clock ticked on and we talked. I told him about where I came from, my move to Los Angeles, Alice, my parents (excluding the fact that one of them was dead) and small funny details of my childhood. From him, I learned a lot too.

He was born and raised in Chicago. His dad was a lawyer and his mom didn't work, since his dad made enough money that she didn't have to. He had a brother named Jacob and a sister named Leah. He and his siblings weren't that close and hardly ever talked after he had moved. He had always been interested in films and movies, and knew he wanted to be involved in it when he got older. He also wanted to become a screenwriter, which I had figured out, since he was in my "Introduction to Screenwriting" class, but I refrained from saying the snide comment.

I looked at the watch on my wrist and saw that it was after 5.

"Do you need to go?" he asked.

"Oh, no, I just wasn't aware that we had been talking so long."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, glancing at the screen before putting it away.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to hold you here."

I couldn't help but laugh at his assumption. I had honestly been having a pretty decent time. The conversation had not grown boring and there was never an awkward silence.

Edward always seemed to know what to say and seemed to talk just the right amount, never making me do most of it, and never babbling on and on.

"I would like to say that our outing was eventful but I don't think either of us got any of our intended work done," I said, feeling a small blush on my face.

I tried to duck my head and hide it, but he immediately noticed and I saw him laugh under his breath.

"What movie did you pick for your movie?" I asked, wanting to start up another topic.

"It's a movie called 50 shades of Grey," he said.

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Never heard of it."

He nodded. "You should watch it one day. It's very informative."

I saw a smile flicker of some strange emotion in his eyes. It was gone before I could properly figure out what it was, but I couldn't help but label it has desire. Or lust.

Or maybe I was just, once again, over thinking things, making them much more complicated than they should be.

I let the subject drop and the atmosphere was beginning to feel uncomfortable for the first time tonight.

"Well, I should probably get going. You know, finish up this homework," I said nervously.

His eyes seemed to change from compassionate to slightly irritated.

"You don't have to leave. We came here to talk and do some homework together, so let's do the homework. Together."

I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to be rude and turn him down, but I really did need to get home. This wasn't the only work I had to do, and the later I stayed out, the more time I was wasting.

I decided to try and think of a good excuse other than homework. That was lame and he would think I was trying to get away.

I looked around for a moment and noticed the sign on the front door. Perfect.

"I would love to stay but we have to leave anyway. The shop closes at 6 and we won't be able to finish any homework that we start."

I expected this to rain him in, but instead his smile seemed to grow slightly.

"That's fine. Why don't you just come back to my place and we can do the work there," he suggested.

I wasn't sure if my heart had skipped a beat, but it definitely felt like it. He wanted me to come to his room? Alone? If Alice were hear, she would have slapped me silly for even thinking about it, but I couldn't ignore the temptation.

"Girls aren't allowed in the Boy's dorms though," I added.

He shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his coffee before looking back at me.

"Well I guess it's a good think that I live off campus. Isn't it?"

**WOW! This chapter was super fun to right. I was originally going to go further into what happens after the coffee shop date, and whether Bella does or doesn't go home with Edward, but I will save that for next chapter :-D. Yes, I'm a bitch like that. Don't worry, you'll survive. Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Leave reviews and add this story to your subscription to show your love! Next chapter will be up sometime this weekend. Maybe Monday. I promise it will be worth it. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of your kind reviews and I love the story alerts . They truly make my day every time my cell phone dings with a new email from fanfiction. Some of you are wondering about Bella's decision to go to Edward's place. I guess you will just have to wait and see. Thanks again for reading my story and I hope you all stay with me until the last chapter. Here's chapter 5! ENJOY!**

I was at a complete loss for words. I was torn between what I wanted to do, and what I thought I should do. No matter what I told myself, I really didn't know him.

We could have talked for hours more, and I still wouldn't know him.

He could have told me of every aspect of his life and I wouldn't know him, because I couldn't read minds, and I didn't know his true intentions.

Ever since the 'Jasper Incident', Alice wasn't the only one who was more alert. So was I, and what had happened to Alice had also taught me to evaluate people more, and to not just fall for the person on the outside, but to also try and see the person on the inside.

And I didn't know the person inside Edward.

"I really don't think I should," I said timidly. Edward's smile faltered slightly and I could see another hint of irritation flashing across his perfect features. Once again, it was gone before I could fully register it and the calm façade covered his face again.

"I understand," he said, and I felt immediate relief, not wanting to start anything.

"I was really looking forward to spending a little bit more time with you," he added.

M eyes widened briefly and I struggled to keep my breathing in check. My hands were getting clammy again and I stuttered for a second, trying to regain some type of composure.

It didn't make any sense that he could do this to me. He was one person. Just a normal college student like me. There was nothing special about him; nothing out of the ordinary. So why did I feel so strange when I was around him? Why did I get so nervous and shaky? I had never felt these feelings before, and I wasn't sure if I liked it. I knew that if Alice were here, she would tell me to just tell him I really had to go, and walk out. No matter what I was feeling, I didn't know him, and I could very well be putting myself into a dangerous situation by going off with him.

But deep down inside, I wanted to. This was the first guy I had been on a date with in…well…ever. Just because Alice was unfortunate in her relationship with Jasper, doesn't mean that I would make the same mistakes. So I pushed away my doubts and decided to just go with it.

"Actually, I changed my mind," I said to Edward. His lips turned up into a small smirk and his eyebrows rose at me.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded my head and gave him a small smile of my own. "I decided, why not? I have work to do and so do you, so we might as well do it together like we planned."

He looked at me for a few long moments, his gaze so fixating that I couldn't look away. I watched as he looked away from me, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a set of car keys.

"Alright then," he said. "Let's go."

_**ALICE**_

Where was she?

Bella had told me that she would be back in plenty of time to review my outfit for the evening and help me with a few things before my date with Emmett. I had expected her back no later than 6, if even that long. I mean, how long did it take to drink coffee?

I had promised myself that I wouldn't overreact if she was a little late, but I couldn't help it. That was just who I was, and there was no point in changing myself now. I had tried calling her cell phone, but knew it was pointless when her voicemail picked up immediately before it could even ring.

I was pacing back and forth, feeling the worry that was threatening to fully overtake me. In this moment, I knew I should have stopped her from going on the date. The rumors and gossip I had been hearing from girls in my classes had been something to laugh at. It was entertaining to hear their theories and input on the guy they called 'Edward', but now it was completely different. Now my best friend had been thrown into the web of rumors and was constantly being talked about by the group of girls who, honestly, weren't really my friends.

The only one I really associated with was Irina. She was my source for all the gossip that went on with the girls, and I got most of my information from her. We had talked about Bella briefly, when I had brought her up, and Irina had mentioned that her sister, Tanya, had a class with her. So Irina had come to me immediately when she heard Jessica and the other girls talking about Bella.

At the time, I had told her that people talked about new students all the time, and that it wasn't a big deal, but hearing it for myself, was giving me second thoughts.

I was sitting in my first class of the day, a row behind Jessica and her gang, when I heard their whispers.

"_Yeah, he totally wants her. You can tell," _one of the girls, who I thought was named Chelsea, said. Jessica immediately spoke up.

"_I don't think so. She isn't the type that he usually goes after,"_ Jessica said, shaking her head as she spoke.

I was desperately trying to decipher who they could possibly be talking about. I wasn't one to spread gossip, but I had no problem with hearing it. After a few minutes of silence, I decided to let it go, thinking they were done with the conversation anyway. Jessica leaned over to one of the other girls next to her, who was apparently named Bree, and whispered to her, so low that I almost didn't hear it.

"_I just hope that she isn't as easily charmed as the other girls were. Did you see Lizzie when Edward dumped her? Something had changed, but she said she couldn't talk about it. Weird huh?"_

Bree nodded her head and they all went back to working. I for one couldn't get what they had said, out of my head. I didn't know this Edward guy, but from what I had been hearing, he must not be good. Obviously he was someone that you didn't want to be with. Was he dangerous? I really hoped not. But he must have done something to make these girls talk about him in the way that they did.

So imagine my surprise when I Bella told me that her first date was with him. All the times that I had tried to pass the things I had heard as rumors, was now a waste. I didn't care if it was real, or the biggest damn lie in the world, but now my best friend was on a date with someone who was apparently not a good person. I had let her go. Even with my suspicions, I had allowed it to pass, and I had let her go. And she wasn't home. Why wasn't she home?

I checked my phone and saw I had a text from Emmett.

_Are you ready? I'll be there in about 5 minutes._

I sent him an "Ok" with a smiley face and got my purse, ready to walk out the door when he arrived. As I sat and waited, I reminded myself that Bella wasn't stupid. She would never put herself in harm's way, and was cautious enough that I knew she would never go off with someone she didn't know.

I hope.

_**BELLA**_

The drive to Edward's house was short, but it felt like hours, since being in a closed space with him wasn't exactly comforting. As usual, I could feel his eyes watching me intently every once in a while. I had no doubt in my mind that if I ever went missing, he would be able to describe to the police what I was wearing, in perfect detail, from how he always stared at me.

He lived about 10 minutes away from campus, and I looked out the window when we finally pulled into his driveway. My eyes widened when I saw the house in front of me. It was 2 stories, and I couldn't fathom why one person would need so much space. Maybe he had a roommate, although he had never mentioned living with anyone else. He pulled into a massive garage and I gasped when I saw the car next to us. He had two cars?

When the car stopped and he pulled the keys out of the ignition, I opened the door and got out, going up to the door that led inside the house. He followed me inside before pressing a button, letting down the garage door. I walked inside, and gasped when I saw the immense size of the room. The first room was a sort of sitting area. The ceiling was high and there were two couches and a wide flat screen. Edward must have noticed me gawking and spoke up.

"My parents like to spoil me a bit too much. They bought me my own house off campus even thought I told them it wasn't necessary."

I nodded and walked behind Edward as he went into another room that I assumed was the living room, from its even bigger size. There was a fireplace with another wide flat screen above it. There were pictures on the tan colored walls and 2 more giant sofas, with a coffee table in the middle of the room. Edward grabbed a remote off the table and pressed a button. The fireplace sparked and a real looking fire started burning. I smiled, having never seen one of those in real life before.

Edward cleared his throat and I spun around to see him at the doorway to the kitchen.

"You can go ahead and head upstairs if you want. There's a library that we can do our work in. Third door on the right. I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok," I said.

He disappeared into the kitchen and I walked up the stairs, looking at the pictures that lined the wall. I assumed that most of them were of his family, as I could see the resemblance between a woman in one photo. She had the same striking green eyes and bronze colored hair as Edward. She looked to be in her late 30s or early 40s, so it must have been his mother.

I continued walking up the stairs, reaching the top and stopping when I saw another photo. I don't know why I stopped at this specific picture. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with it, but I couldn't help myself. It was a picture of Edward, standing with a blonde girl. She was young; probably my age. She had big blue eyes and looked nothing like he did, so I knew they couldn't be related. As I moved closer, I noticed that there was writing on the side of the picture. I strained my eyes to read it, as it was very small, and could barely make out the names.

_Edward and Lizzie._

Lizzie?

I wracked my brain for any indication that I had heard that name before, but there was none. She was very pretty, there wasn't any doubt about that, but there was something off. She had a small smile on her face, but nothing you would notice if you didn't look hard enough. She was standing oddly, slightly behind Edward. From the looks of the background, it must have been Christmas, since I could see the side of a tree and Christmas lights around it. They looked oblivious to the fact that someone was taking a picture of them. I looked at Edward's face and was struck by his expression. He was looking down at her, his eyes full of emotion even though it was just a picture.

I had never seen him look that way before. Usually when he looked at me, he was either smiling genuinely or giving me an amused smirk. But in this picture he looked almost frightening. His demeanor was completely different than what I was currently used to. He looked powerful in a way. Almost intense. Something about it wasn't right, but I couldn't put my finger on it, and I knew I couldn't allow myself to get caught up in more things that required my brain to overwork itself.

So I made a right and walked down the hall towards the study, letting the image fade to the back of my mind for the time being.

I was still caught off guard to how big the house was. His parents were definitely filthy rich if they had offered to basically buy a college student his own mansion. Well, mini mansion.

The hallway was long and kind of reminded me of the hallways in "The Shining". I half expected two little girls to appear at the end, creepily asking me if I wanted to play with them. I shook my head at my own crazy imagination, and suddenly realized that I had passed the door to the study. Had I?

I wouldn't have been surprised if I had. They all looked the same and I hadn't exactly been paying attention. I tried the door closest to me and found it locked. I tried again and It wouldn't budge.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Edward's voice angrily ask me. I jumped at the sound of it, hadn't hearing him come up the stairs. He was looked at me, the anger in his eyes making them look a shade darker than normal and I was frozen to the spot, not sure what to do.

He rushed over to me and put his hand on the door knob, jiggling it once. He let out a sigh of relief and turned back towards me.

"This room is completely off limits," he said firmly. I nodded and opened my mouth to speak when he held his hand up.

"Don't worry about it," the composure coming back onto his face almost instantly. "Come on. The library is over here."

I followed him to the room at the other end of the hall and looked back at the locked door, the gears in my head turning, trying to process what had just happened.

The library was big, as I had expected, but I wasn't prepared for the amount of books he had. It could have almost been mistaken for a public library. There were 4 huge book shelves, each one filled to capacity. Edward and I both sat at a table in the middle of the room and took out our work. I looked at my phone, seeing that it was almost 8. Alice would be on her date right now, and I wondered how it was going as I wrote. I occasionally looked up at Edward, but he seemed extremely focused on his work. He looked nothing like the man who had just chastised me for trying to get into that room, and he definitely looked nothing like the man I had seen in the photo with the girl named "Lizzie".

I did my best to concentrate on my work but my mind was running itself ragged with theories and speculations. Alice's words kept drifting back into my head.

"_Promise me you will be careful and have good judgment"_

The words that I had allowed myself to ignore had now hit me full force. I was going to use my good judgment. I was going to either going to, once again, confront Edward about the things that had apparently driven Alice to think I needed a warning, or drop the subject all together. The second option would be the hardest, and I knew that the curiosity would eat me away if I didn't do myself some justice.

So I was decided to just be as forward as possible and roll with the punches.

"Edward," I said hesitantly, trying to hide my nervousness.

He raised his eyebrows at me, waiting for me to say something else. I took a deep breathe and did my best to calm my nerves.

"I need to ask you something."

**There was Chapter 5! I know its Wednesday and I said I would update on Monday but I'm super lazy and I never get anything done so I'm SORRY. I'm just updating the story once a week now. It's easier and more convenient for lazy people like me. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I have tons of favorite story alerts and story alert subscription messages so I want reviews from all of you! Not just the same 3 people reviewing (although I appreciate it more than u will ever know). PLEASE REVIEW AND ADD THIS STORY TO YOUR STORY ALERT SUBSCRIPTIONS! :-D Love all of you! Thanks for Reading!**


	6. AUTHOR NOTE!

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

**Before you freak out, I'm not leaving a note to say that I quit my story! I DID NOT! School is absolutely crazy and I honestly have tried to write but I have no time at the moment. Before you freak out again, I'm not going on some crazy 1-2 month hiatus. I would never do that, because I know how it feels to be reading a good story and have the author stop writing. It sucks. After this week, I will update every week, or even more frequently than that like I was before. I have a huge project due Monday and I haven't even started yet! I have a choir concert to prepare for. I also have a 10 page short story to write for my English class which is due Wednesday. Haven't started that either! I promise that after this week is over, I should be back to having nothing to do and writing again. PINKY SWEAR! I just didn't want you guys to think I quit on you. I would never. I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to wait a few days until I post the next chapter. I hope you understand. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 6! I know I haven't updated in a long time but things should be back to normal now. Thank you everyone who stuck by this story and didn't give up on me. I hope you like it. ENJOY!**

A look of confusion crossed Edward's face at my statement.

"What would that be?" he asked.

I knew I had to come at this from a certain angle. My plan to just dive into it was starting to not look so good.

"Do you have lots of friends," I asked. I immediately scolded myself for the question. I was going for nonchalant, not nosy. He smirked at me and a light laugh escaped from between his lips. He looked back down at his work and continued writing, still silently laughing.

"What?" I asked. I was getting annoyed. I didn't understand why he had to laugh at everything I said. Was I really that funny? Or did he just think I was stupid?

"It's nothing. You just get this nervous look on your face every time you ask me a question. It's pretty amusing."

I rolled my eyes, once again in annoyance, and continued what I had originally set out to do. Get the truth.

"Well you never answered my question. Do you have lots of friends?" I asked. Edward gave me a strange look and I was slightly worried that I had offended him. I had never seen him with anyone else before so maybe I was heading into dangerous waters. He was quiet for what seemed like a long time, and I was beginning to think he wasn't going to answer until he finally said something.

"I have friends. But most of them are older, and don't go to school here."

I could see that his kind, lighthearted demeanor had shifted to one of either aggravation or anger. He was stiff and was glaring at his paper, his hands balled into tight fists. I had definitely hit a nerve. I decided that I would abandon my plan and maybe confront him later when he would be in a better mood. So for a few minutes I sat quietly, doing my best to concentrate on the paper in front of me, when all my thoughts were on the man sitting beside me.

I took out my phone to check the time and sighed when I saw that it was dead. Great, now I couldn't even send Alice a message to tell her that I was fine, since she had to have been freaking the fuck out by now.

Then an idea popped into my head, and I almost kicked myself for not thinking of it earlier.

"Edward, my phone is dead and I need to text my friend to let her know I'm okay. Can I use your phone?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and slid his phone across the table towards me. I gave him a small smile and opened his text messages.

I immediately knew that this was something that a jealous girlfriend who was suspecting her boyfriend of cheating would do. Checking his messages? Really? Was I that desperate? The answer to both of those questions was yes. Even I found nothing, it would be nice to get some peace of mind. So I looked through the names of the few people he had sent messages too. There were only 4 conversations. His mom, brother, dad, and the name of a girl that I didn't recognize. I opened the messages and quickly skimmed through, moving my fingers over the keys to make it look as if I was typing. I knew I couldn't spend to long doing this, or else Edward would get suspicious.

I only had time to read 2 messages before he looked up at me, giving me a questioning look, probably wondering what was taking me so long.

"I'm a slow texter," I said, trying to look as innocent as possible.

He nodded his head at me and went back to writing.

I read the rest of the messages, which wasn't many. Whoever the girl was, Edward clearly hadn't been having a long talk with her.

I opened a new text and typed in Alice's number, typing a quick message saying where I was and when I would probably be home. I signed it with the word "sorry" to show her that I hadn't meant to be so out of contact and gave Edward his phone back.

"Can I ask you some questions?" he said, breaking the silence. I blinked a few times, trying to process what he had asked of me. Why did he want to ask me questions? I wasn't all that interesting. But I figured it was only fair, since I noticed that I had been asking him many things lately.

"Sure."

He moved his paper and pencil to the side and turned to face me, looking straight into my eyes, hypnotizing me as usual.

"What's your favorite color?"

I almost busted out laughing from the generic question, but kept myself composed, only cracking a small smile.

"Blue."

He nodded and seemed to be deep in thought for a little while, before asking me his next question.

"Where are you from?"

This time I didn't laugh, but smiled genuinely. I found it kind of sweet that he wanted to get to know me. Did this mean that we were friends? A part of my was jumping up and down with joy at the thought of having Edward Cullen as a friend, but the other part was reluctant and unwilling to let him in.

"I'm from Arizona. Phoenix actually. My and my best friend drove here when we got excepted to LAFA."

"Who's your best friend?" he asked, this time looking very interested.

"Her name is Alice. She's trying to become an actress, and if anyone can make it, she can. She's the most amazing person I know."

Edward nodded his head slightly, more as if he was confirming that he had heard me, but I could tell his mind was elsewhere.

"Ok it's my turn," I said, moving my own papers and writing utensils out of the way.

"Why are you asking me questions?"

Edward narrowed his eyes at me slightly and I cowered back. Not because I was scared, but his expression sent a chill down my spine.

"I just like to get to know a girl before-," he stopped himself and let the sentence float in the air.

"Before what?" I asked. I was curious as to why he hadn't continued what he was saying.

"Nothing. We should just finish our work so I can get you home. Are you almost done?"

I glared at him for a second, his cryptic attitude continuing to wear on my nerves. I tore my eyes from him and looked down at my paper realizing that I hadn't written a single good thing since we started our conversation.

"Umm, not really," I said as I felt my cheeks grow hot from embarrassment. I could see that Edward was pretty much finished and was waiting on me.

"I'll just be a few more minutes," I smiled sheepishly and he nodded at me and left the room.

I tried to clear my mind just enough so I could do my work. About 30 minutes later I had successfully finished my paper and put it away in my bag, getting up and heading downstairs where I assumed Edward was. I walked into the living room and found him furiously texting on his phone, an agitated look on his face as he glared at the screen.

"Something wrong?" I asked. He hadn't noticed me come in and shut his phone off, tossing to the other end of the couch and running his hand through his hair.

"No, everything's fine, just some people who are getting on my nerves."

I walked over to the couch and sat down, deciding to Edward that I should leave.

"I finished my paper, so you can take me home now."

Edward grabbed his phone and looked at it briefly before tossing it back on the couch.

"It's almost 10:00. Why don't you just stay here and ill drive you to school with me tomorrow."

My eyes widened at his suggestion and I gulped, rather loudly. He wanted me to spend the night! Was he serious?

I barely knew him and he was inviting me to stay with him. Even if it was just for one night, and he was most likely trying to be polite, It still didn't sit well with me. I shook my head.

"I can't. I should have been home hours ago and I need to get back before Alice has a cow, if she already hasn't."

He nodded and I was surprised that he had given up so easily. He didn't strike me as a person who gave up if they didn't get what they wanted. His persistence was the one of the reasons I was in his house now.

"Would you like something to drink before we leave?" he asked politely. He gave me a strange looking crooked smile and I couldn't help but feel entranced my by his offer.

"Yeah, that would be nice," I said.

Edward walked to the kitchen and I could hear the refrigerator door open and close. I heard more rustling and he eventually came out with 2 drinks. 2 glasses of ice water. I thanked him and sat back down, sipping the water and sharing light conversation with Edward. After a few minutes, I was beginning to feel extremely tired and exhausted. I yawned and stood up, setting the water down on the coffee table.

"I think it's time for me to go," I said.

"You look really tired Bella. Just stay here for the night. Ill drop you off at your dorm first thing in the morning," Edward said.

I wanted to argue but I didn't have the strength. A wave of exhaustion and sleepiness had hit me out of nowhere and I didn't have the energy to try and tell Edward to take me home. He held his hand out to me and led me up the stairs to a bedroom, where I laid down, and my eyes immediately surrendered to the sleepiness and closed. I drifted into a peaceful sleep, the last thing I remembered was the smell of the pillow under my face.

It smelled like pure Edward.

_**Alice**_

"I had a really great time Emmett," I said to him as he walked me up to the door. Our night had been almost perfect. I laughed harder than I ever remember laughing, as he was so funny and sweet that I couldn't help myself. There were never any awkward silences and we talked so much that I thought the restaurant managers would have to drag us out, since neither of us was keeping up with time.

Eventually though, it got late and we headed back to my dorm, all smiles and giggles. But like I said, the night was only _almost _perfect. No matter how much fun I had been having, Bella seemed to be at the forefront of my mind. I hadn't heard from her in hours and I was so worried that I almost told Emmett that I needed to leave. But this was our first date, and I didn't want to ruin it with my worries, so I held my tongue and did my best to enjoy the evening. And I did, but I'm not ashamed to say that I was glad when it was over, so I could finally stop pretending like everything was okay.

"I had a great time too," Emmett smiled his dimply grin and I couldn't help but smile back. His happiness and constant playfulness was so contagious that I couldn't help but feel elated when I was around him.

He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and I nearly moaned at the feeling of them on mine. When he turned to leave I fished out my key from my bag and opened the door, stepping inside the dark room. I immediately shut and locked the door, kicking off my heels and grabbing my cell phone from my bag, speed dialing Bella's number and mentally replaying the lecture I was planning on giving her. I waited for the phone to ring, hoping that the last time she hadn't answered was because her phone was just off, and not dead. If it was dead, there was no way I could get a hold of her. Her voicemail picked up instantly and I groaned in frustration. I tried again just in case and almost through my phone at the wall in anger. How could she do this?

I wasn't sure why I was mad. Maybe it was because she hadn't charged her phone fully before she left. Or maybe I was just mad at myself for being an idiot and trusting my instincts in the first damn place. I quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt, grabbed my phone and bolted out the door. It only took me about 2 minutes to get to the coffee shop, since I was practically running. When I got there, the owner was walking out, and the closed sign was showing through the window. I ran up to him, completely out of breathe.

"Hey, I need your help," I gasped, doing my best to catch my breath after so much exertion. The manager looked confused but stopped walking.

"Do you remember a girl with brown hair and a boy come in here earlier?" I asked frantically. The man laughed lightly.

"You're describing half the campus sweetheart. Besides, I don't pay much attention to the customers."

He waved me goodbye and continued walking, disappearing from sight, leaving me standing by the shop alone. I huffed loudly and slumped against the building. I took out my phone and dialed Tanya's number. She picked up on the second ring, which surprised me since it was so late.

"Hello."

"Hey, Tanya, can I ask you something?"

"Alice?" What's wrong?" She sounded a little worried and I felt a little better, glad that I had made a friend who cared so much.

"Bella went on a date with Edward Cullen and she hasn't come home and her phone is dead."

Tanya was silent for a moment, which made my nervousness spike back up. Eventually, she spoke.

"She'll be okay, Alice. Don't worry. Yeah, some people have said things about Edward but ive talked to him once or twice and he seems like an okay guy."

I sighed and nodded my head to myself.

"Ok thanks. I just needed some reassurance," I said.

Tanya said it was no big deal, and to call me if I needed her, and we hung up.

I started walking back towards the dorm, feeling utterly exhausted from the long day I had. I decided that I would go to bed, and hopefully Bella would be back in the morning. When I got back to the room, I collapsed on the bed without changing, and felt myself drift off to sleep, the feeling of worry still lingering around me.

**CHAPTER 6 IS DONE! Took me for fucking ever but I hope you guys liked it! I knew there are lots of unanswered questions right now and maybe some confusion, but I promise, everything has a purpose, and as the story goes on, those loose ends will be tied up . REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! School is back to normal and I have no more projects or big tests so updating will be regular once more. Thank you all for being so patient with me! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm honestly so glad to be back writing, and to be able to see all the amazing and supportive reviews from you guys! Like I said, I will be updating a bit more frequently now and hopefully, you all will continue to like this story, as it goes deeper and deeper. Well, here is chapter 7! ENJOY!**

**Edward**

Isabella Marie Swan. Born in Phoenix, Arizona 19 years ago. Mother; dead. Father; in Washington. She was an only child and her best friend was basically all she had in terms of people who she was close with. She had talked to me like she had known me all her life once we had gotten comfortable and were sitting down, drinking coffee. I'm almost certain that she didn't tell me everything, but I understand her faintly. I still felt like I needed to know more though. She wasn't like the other ones. I couldn't just bring her into the life I lived and make it seem like some coincidence. She was smart. I would have to play it cool and take things slowly until the time came for me to either tell her, or for her to gradually find out herself.

I didn't know what drew me to her. Maybe it was her vulnerability. She was so naturally timid and it was very amusing when she tried to be intimidating. She got so upset when I laughed at her but I couldn't help myself. She was like a little kitten, so cute and harmless, and still so amusing when she was getting angry. I still didn't know her well enough though, so I knew I needed to take her back to my place. She declined at first, my anger and frustration at her rejection beginning to flare, but I held it back. I turned on my ultimate charm and acted like the most innocent gentleman who just wanted to do what we had set out to do in the first place. Homework. Eventually she agreed, not that I didn't think she wouldn't. It had worked on all the other girls too.

The night had been going good, just as I had hoped. We talked and I gave her a small tour of the downstairs of my house, smirking at her awed expression when she saw how big it was. I sent her upstairs and told her I would be there soon, giving her directions to the study. I waited until I heard her footsteps hit the 2nd story landing before heading into the kitchen. I reached into the cabinet and checked to make sure I still had the drug where I had left it. I moved it to the back of the cabinet in case she happened to come in here for something to eat. I didn't plan on using the drug on her, but I wanted to evaluate her more to see if she was the one I wanted. The one that I needed.

After everything was in order I headed up the stairs 2 at a time and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her standing in front of the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" I had asked her. I tried to sound intimidating but the truth was that I was completely unsure on whether I had locked the door or not since the last time I had been in there. I ran towards her immediately and I could see the shock and fear on her face. I put my hand on the doorknob and was relieved to find that it was still locked and secure. I turned to her and told her that the room was off limits. I told her not to worry about it when she was about to speak, wanting to forget the whole ordeal had happened.

She seemed taken aback by it and I knew she probably had questions, but I also knew that she wouldn't ask them. She wasn't that brave, which we would have to work on. I led her into the library and sat down at the table, spreading out my papers and trying to look busy. The truth was I had finished the paper yesterday, along with most, if not all, of my other homework. I had invited her because of alternative reasons, and I never planned on getting any work done in the first place. Unfortunately, she wasn't as productive, and I caught her glancing and starring at me a few times. I could see from the look in her eyes as she read through her papers that she had her mind elsewhere. If only I knew what she was thinking? Maybe this process wouldn't have to be so difficult. Luckily, I had grown quite well at gauging reactions and feelings, so I could guess what was her on mind.

I began to grow impatient with her wandering eyes and silence, but before I could attempt to relieve the tension, she spoke. She said that she needed to ask me something, and I was tempted to say that she already had, but I knew it would just piss her off. Instead I tried to look interested and curious in what she wanted to know.

"What would that be?" I had asked.

Her question surprised me, and I laughed lightly at her generalness. Did I have lots of friends? How would I answer that? I didn't want to lie, since I wasn't one for not telling the truth, but the truth was _definitely _something that I couldn't tell her. At least not now. I decided to go the safe route by telling her that I did have friends, and they were just older. She seemed to buy it and I couldn't help the small bit of anger I felt. I was the one being interrogated when I was supposed to be the interrogator. I glared down at my paper, trying to think of something to say that would allow me to pry the crucial info that I needed from her, but before I could, she spoke once again.

"Edward, my phone is dead and I need to text my friend to let her know I'm okay. Can I use your phone?" she had asked, her voice sugary sweet and I could immediately tell that she wanted it for more than she was letting on. I didn't call her out on it though and handed it over to her, watching as she typed her message, acting oblivious to the fact that it was taking her a long time. She told me that she was a slow texter, which I didn't believe for a second. She was snooping, and I was letting her, because I knew exactly what she would find. It was exactly what I wanted her to find. Hopefully, she would be smart enough to put the pieces together and at least ask me the questions that I knew she wanted to know.

In the middle of a short silence I decided to ask her some questions of my own. Nothing too drastic, but things I would find beneficial in getting to know her.

Her favorite color was blue and her best friend was Alice.

Right as I was going to ask my next question she asked me why I was asking her questions.

"I just like to get to know a girl before-,"I started and I almost punched myself for slipping. She gave me an expectant look, obviously waiting for me to finish the sentence, but I have no indication of doing so.

I was starting to get impatient with the fact that she was taking so long and decided to leave the room for a bit while she finished. I walked into the hallway and was heading down the stairs when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the screen, groaning and rolling my eyes when I saw the name. This bitch wouldn't leave me along and it was starting to grate on my nerves.

"What do you want Elizabeth?" I said, making my tone extra harsh and annoyed. Her voice came over from the other end, soft and pleading like it usually was when she called me.

"I'm so sorry for what happened," she started. I leaned against the wall, getting ready for the long, drawn out apology I knew she was going to make. It happened every time she called, and I knew now would be no different.

"I was stupid and I didn't know what I was thinking. I swear I will never do anything like that ever again. Just please let me come back to you," she pleaded towards me, but her whiny and almost sobbing voice didn't waver me.

"You fucked up Lizzie. You promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone and u purposely broke that promise. I damn near got in serious trouble because of you." I could hear her beginning another useless plea for forgiveness and I slammed my finger on the end call button, not wanting to waste another second on her. My phone started immediately vibrating again and I ended. I wasn't even sure why I still had her in my phone. Or why the picture of us was still on the wall. I chalked it up as reminder of how good she had been, and left it at that. I went and sat on the couch, laying my head back and trying to relax when a ding rang out from the inside of my pocket.

I pulled the phone out and glared at the message. She seriously couldn't take a hint. It was over between us. Yes, she was probably the most loyal (for a small amount of time anyway) and the most devoted out of all the other girls, but that had all ended when she went out and told her friend about what we did. Her friend, of course, was shocked and told others, and I was almost kicked out of the school, so I left, and decided that starting over at LAFA would be the best thing for me. I texted her for a few minutes, explaining to her that she was a crazy bitch if she thought I would ever get back with her. She had thought we had something, but I never felt anything for her. I didn't have deep feelings for any of them.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs as I wrapped up my message and Bella came around the corner, watching me as I moved my finger furiously, as if that would get the message across. When I was finished, she asked me if I was ok, which I replied with a yes, and saying that some people were just getting on my nerves, which was an understatement.

"I finished my paper, so you can take me home now," she had said. I looked at my phone and was thankful for the late time, hoping it would make her want to stay. Of course, she wasn't easily persuaded. She continued telling me that she should get home to her friend, who was most likely worried and I pretended to give up.

"Would you like something to drink before we leave?" I asked, giving her my best innocent smile. She said yes and I went into the kitchen, pouring a glass of water. I reached into the cabinet and pulled out the drug, emptying it into the glass and making sure it wasn't noticeable. I decided that I should pour myself one for show and went back into the living room, handing her the glass. She drank it thoughtfully and I sipped mine occasionally, watching her face, and gradually seeing the fatigue creep on her face as the drug coursed through her system.

She once again insisted on leaving and I pointed out how tired she looked, and saying that I would take her back to her dorm in the morning.

She agreed with hardly any hesitation and I led her up the stairs, up to my bedroom and watching as she plopped down on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

And here I was, the next day, peeking around the corner, into the room, watching as she snored lightly, soundly asleep. I double checked that she was still sleeping and walked down the hall towards the locked room, pulling out my key and opening it, stepping inside. I decided to clean it today, as it hadn't been used since Lizzie left, and I knew that if everything went right with Bella, I would need it very soon.

**Bella**

I was in a complete daze. My head felt heavy and foggy and it took all my strength to open my eyes. I blinked a few times and managed to focus on a curtain, drawn over the windows. I turned my head to the other side and stared at the plain wall, trying to come to grips with where I was. Everything was hazy and I felt like I was in a dream. It took me a few tries, but I managed to get into a sitting position, and realized that I was in a bed. The strange thing was, I didn't remember getting into a bed. I didn't remember even coming into this room. The last memory I have of last night was Edward asking me if I wanted something to drink. After that, it was as if the whole world had gone blurry and now here I was in a room, sitting up in a bed.

I made sure my head wasn't cloudy anymore before I got up, putting my bare feet on the soft carpet and slowly walking toward the door. I was still in my clothes from the previous day and I knew immediately that I had slept in. I went out into the hallway and down the stairs and saw Edward sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey," he said when he saw me.

"Hey!" All you have to say is hey? I thought u were going to wake me up and drop me off at my dorm," I raised my voice at him angrily.

His expression was calm and collected and I saw the hint of a smirk on his lips. I hated it when he smirked. It made me feel like he wasn't taking me serious, and I was very serious at the moment.

"You seemed really tired after last night and I didn't want to wake you," he said innocently, his voice nearly dripping with charm. I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch across from him.

"What time is it?" I asked, not even realizing how late I probably was for my class.

"1 in the afternoon," he said cooly.

My eyes widened and I gasped in shock. I had been gone from the dorm all night and half the day with only one text to Alice. I didn't plan on staying this long and I never told her I would be gone for such a long time today. I would be surprised if she hadn't sent out a search party or made an Amber Alert for me.

One thing I definitely knew was, I had slept over at Edward's, I had no idea what happened after he brought me the drink last night, and Alice was going to kill me.

**Chapter 7 is done and im updating hardly at all! Il tell u guys the truth okay? IM LAZY! I don't feel like writing sometimes so I don't but I got some strong inspiration and decided to write today and heres the product! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Things are obviously getting suspicious by the second but hopefully this cleared up ur questions on whether Edward drugged her or not. But what did Lizzie do? And whats in that room? And what does he want Bella for? Your gonna find it as the story continues. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for last chapter's reviews! Not many though only like 3-4. You guys can do better than that! I know you all have opinions of the story, so tell me. I want reviews! They motivate me to write. Here is chapter 9! ENJOY!**

**Bella**

I continued to stare at Edward in shock. I immediately knew that I had to get home if I was going to have any chance of making some of my classes. It was still very early in the semester, and I couldn't afford to start missing them already. I quickly got up off the couch and started collecting my things, including my purse and my cell phone, which was long dead. "I need to go," I told him sternly, not taking No for an answer this time. He looked at me for a moment quietly, before nodding his head. "Okay," he said to me.

I walked towards the door and stood there while I waited for Edward to get his keys. I tried to rack my brain to remember what had happened last time. It seemed impossible that I could just suddenly not remember what had happened to me. I knew that I couldn't have just fallen asleep. Something had happened, I just didn't know what. A minute later, Edward returned with his keys and we walked out the door and towards the car. He opened my door for me and I gave him a small smile and mumbled a "thank you". I didn't understand why, but I didn't feel the same about Edward as I had last night. He had made me so curious that I was slightly scared of him. It scared me that my memory had failed me, and it scared me that he seemed so calm about everything, when something clearly wasn't right. As we started the drive back to campus, I made a conscious decision to get Edward out of my life sooner rather than later. We weren't that close, despite the day we had spent together yesterday, and I knew that we could just be acquaintances, and nothing more.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, when we were about 5 minutes from the college. I nodded hesitantly and continued to stare out the window, which is what I had been doing for the past few minutes.

"You seem troubled. Or distracted. Im not really sure which. Your very hard for me to read."

I didn't even attempt to decipher what he had said. It would most likely leave me with more questions than answers and I would worry myself sick over his cryptic nature.

"Its nothing. I was just-," I trailed off, letting my statement hang in the air, and tried to focus on the passing trees and cars.

"You were just what?" he asked. He clearly wasn't letting me off that easy.

"I was just wondering…um…It's just that I can't remember what happened last night, and its been worrying me," I confessed nervously. I could see a flash of panic cross Edward's face, so quick that I wasn't even sure if what I saw was true. He cut his eyes to me briefly, the calm façade slipping back into place, and he spoke.

"Like I said, you were really tired," he told me, staring straight ahead at the road. A part of me didn't believe him, which was disturbing, since he had never given me an exact reason not to. I watched as his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and I dropped my eyes when I saw him looking at me.

"What?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

I continued to stare out the window as we pulled into the campus and he drove me to the lot that was nearest to my dorm. He stopped the car, and spoke.

"Do you need me to walk you up?" Edward asked, still not looking at me. I shook my head and got out of the car, giving him a small wave as I walked towards the door of the room that I shared with the roommate that was definitely in hysterics by now. I watched as Edward pulled out of the parking lot and fished my key out of my purse, finding it and putting it in the keyhole. I turned it slowly, hearing the click. I twisted the knob and peeked inside as I opened the door. I didn't see any sign of Alice, and I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she was most likely in a class. I walked inside and through my purse on my bed, flopping down on my bag and letting out a huff. I felt overwhelmed as the events from last night and the confusion of today sunk in. No matter how much I told myself that I needed to forget about Edward, a part of me was still trying to figure him out. But for the time being, it was too early for that.

I was still feeling slightly groggy and tired from my unexpected slumber, and I was already late for my classes anyway, so I kicked off my shoes and got under my covers, closing my eyes and slipping into a peaceful sleep.

**Alice**

I sat in my first class of the day, much like I had when I had first heard the gossip. All I did was mind my own business and try and pay attention, but I unwillingly got sucked into gossip about none other than my best friend. My best friend who I was going to kill when I saw her again. If I saw her again. No, I had to get rid of those thoughts. She was most likely home, or at one of her classes. I assumed that she hadn't charged her phone, since I tried to call her before I left the dorm this morning.

To say that was in a panic all night would be a serious understatement. I called Tanya twice after the first time for extra reassurance and I even found myself crying when I got so distraught, I couldn't even handle it anymore. Most people would say that I was overreacting, but Bella and I had been through a lot together, and after the 'Jasper Incident', I knew that I could never repay her for everything she did, but by letting her go off with a strange guy, I definitely wasn't trying. The previous night, Tanya had eventually come over after the 3rd call. She agreed to hang out with me for a little while Bella was gone, to help me calm my nerves.

The story that I had been bottling up inside of me for all these years, had finally come out, that night.

We were sitting on the small sofa, watching TV with a bowl of popcorn when she asked me the question that began the flood of memories.

"Alice, why are you so worried about Bella? I mean, I know she's your best friend, but it's just a date."

I let my hand linger in the popcorn bowl as I thought over her question, searching for the best way to answer it. After a minute or two of silence, I realized that I couldn't keep it inside forever. Bella was the only one who knew the whole story. Tanya however, had grown closer to me over the past few days, and I knew that we were slowly building up a solid friendship. I knew I could trust her, so I started at the beginning.

"When I was 15, Bella and I were living in Phoenix, Arizona, and going to high school together. This was before Bella's mom died." Tanya's eyes widened and I shook my head. "That's a different story." She nodded and waved her hand for me to continue.

"I met this guy named Jasper Whitlock. He was a year older than me and my mom was always freaking out about it. I tried to tell her that it was just one year. It didn't mean anything. But she is always looking out for me, so I guess it wasn't a big surprise."

Tanya was completely focused on me and I could feel myself beginning to tear up already. I had never told anyone the truthful story and now I was nearly close to breaking. Just like I had back then. But I knew that I was only giving him more power over me by staying afraid. So I took a deep breath, and continued.

"When we first started dating, everything was fine. He was from the south, and I loved his country accent. He was a perfect gentleman. As our relationship moved along, I noticed that he was changing. He wasn't the sweet guy that I thought I had fallen in love with. He got controlling. He would always ask me where I was going, and who I was going to be with. If I didn't tell him right away, or told him that it wasn't important, he would yell at me and call me bad names. I remember one day, we were in the park, just walking around, and he saw me looking at a guy. I wasn't trying to flirt with him, and I don't even know why I was looking, but I was. Jasper got upset and called me a whore. Then he slapped me in the face in front of everyone in the park. It was humiliating, and the worst part was that….nobody….even tried to help me."

I could see the tears brimming on Tanya's eyes as she stared at me with a look of sadness that I had never seen before. It wasn't pity, but sadness, and I was glad that she didn't pity me, because I didn't pity myself. I was an idiot. I allowed myself to be in a relationship that I knew was hurting me. I always heard stories about girls who got into abusive relationships and stayed in them. I would criticize them and call them stupid. But I had become one of those stupid girls in that abusive relationship who felt like there was no way out.

"Do you want me to finish?" I asked Tanya. I wasn't sure if she could listen to anymore, based on the way she was looking. She took a few deep breaths and then nodded her head. I bit my lower lip as I thought of what to say next.

"After the incident in the park, I told Bella about what had been happening. She was petrified. She begged me to get out of it, but I tried to convince her that everything was fine. I told her that it was the first time anything like that had ever happened, and I told her that it was just out of anger. She let it go, but I knew she was worried. Every time she saw him, she looked like she wanted to kill him. A part of me wishes that she had, as horrible as that may sound."

"Why?" Tanya asked, light tears falling from her cheeks.

"Because, things got worse. Anytime I didn't do what he said, he would hit me. Not just slaps, but punches, and kicks. One time, he hit me so hard, that I busted a few blood vessels in my eye and couldn't see out of it. I thought I had gone blind for a while. It healed though."

"What made you finally leave him?" Tanya asked as she wiped the fresh tears from her eyes.

This was it. This was the part that I had never been able to tell. My mother found out about the abuse, and thought I had left him because I had truly had enough, and had decided to be strong and independent. But I hadn't left him. He had left me. And you might think that was what I had always wanted. Any sane person would be overjoyed that their abusive person had finally left them. But I wasn't. Because he had left me in the worst way. After months of ongoing abuse and pain, Jasper Whitlock had taken it upon himself to get the one thing from me that he had always wanted. He raped me. As I screamed and called out for whoever could hear me, he had his way with me, and there had been nothing I could do about it, but lay there and take it, just like I had taken everything else.

Then, if it wasn't traumatizing enough that he had sexually assaulted me, then basically dropped off the face of the earth, he had left me with child. A few weeks after Jasper had left, I had found myself pregnant. This was where Bella had been a true guardian angel.

I was so young and so scared. I was traumatized from the rape, and mentally unstable from everything else. But I didn't believe in abortion, and no matter what the baby had been made from, rape or not, I wasn't killing it. So for 9 months, Bella helped me through every bump, helped me get past every tear, and helped me get through all the strange looks and criticism from the other kids at school. They pointed and laughed at my pregnant stomach, having no idea how it had truly gotten there. I took all yelling and screaming from my mother, not telling her about the rape. For all she knew, Jasper and gotten me pregnant, then skipped town. Nothing more and nothing less.

Once the 9 months were over, and I gave birth to a little baby girl, I did what I had to do, and gave her up for adoption. I couldn't take care of her and we all knew it, but not a day goes by that I don't think of her. I wonder if her adoptive parents told her about me. Does she know that I love her, even if I never really knew her? I hoped so.

As I told Tanya this, she burst into tears and pulled me into a hug. She told me how sorry she was and I thanked her for listening.

"So that's why I'm so worried about Bella," I said to her. "Because I know what its like to be with a guy who isn't who he says he is, and I don't want her to end up in a situation like I was it."

Tanya nodded and stroked my hair, looking at me with an expression of admiration.

"You're very strong," she told me. "Not a lot of people could go through that, and still manage to smile everyday like you do."

"I know," I said. "That's why I try and stay happy all the time. You never know when someone is going to try and take it away from you."

**PLEASE READ! (IN CASE OF ANY CONFUSION)**

**If you didn't notice, I kind of made this chapter all about Alice. I felt like her story needed to be finally told, so this chapter was mainly for her. Next chapter, we will get back on track with more Edward and Bella mysteriousness. I know we all love that. ALSO, I really want feedback on what you guys though of the "Jasper Incident". Were you surprised? Upset? Did anybody get emotional? I did when I was writing it! I know you all have thoughts! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed chapter 9!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is here! I know you guys have been waiting and I personally love this chapter! My friend helped me write it. (Her penname is Medeina!) I hope you all enjoy it and I really want your feedback more than ever. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ENJOY!**

**Bella**

I woke up with ten minutes left of my last class, so I skipped it. I would, no doubt, be swamped with work that night. At least I won't have anything distracting me, I thought grimly. Nothing like Edward and waking up without remembering anything. I ran my fingers through my hair, staring at the line of trees outside my window, glad that LAFA had a nice campus with trees and green stuff. I nearly snorted, green stuff. That's all I could come up with? I must be a screenwriter indeed.

I shook my head to clear out the negative thoughts. I was here. I was accepted. They wouldn't have accepted me if I wasn't good at what I did. That was all there was to it. Instead of dwelling in bad thoughts, I grabbed my bag, wrote a note for Alice explaining where I was going, and went out to find my teachers whose classes I had missed. I ran through my schedule in my head. I had missed Mr. Malik's class and Ms. Malloy's class, the only two teachers I hadn't met yet. I thanked my lucky stars that it was a Sunday. On any day during the week I would've missed three classes, maybe even four.

Alice and I had both decided to sign up for the few classes that were offered on the weekend. It wasn't that common of a thing to do, but we both wanted to graduate as fast as possible. The idea of paying for an extra year of college was beyond unimaginable. I was lucky to have the money to come to college at all. It wasn't an option for me to waste my time.

Mr. Malik's office was closest to my dorm, so I went to find him first. I thought about my schedule, he taught introductory media production, which was a required class for everyone at LAFA. Then, if someone decided that they liked the class, they signed up for it the following years.

His office was in a large building that housed all lot of the classes that people on more of a production route took. There was only one lecture hall since most of the classes taught in the building were more hands on. Once it wasn't required to take the classes, most people only signed up for more 'glamorous' classes, refusing to accept the idea that they might not make it to being on the silver screen. Many of the classes were small and hands on.

I didn't have a clue where in the building Mr. Malik's office was. All it had said on my schedule was that it was in the building, but nothing about what room, or even what floor. The George F. Abbot School of Film Production and Design was all housed in one building. I wasn't quite sure while they called it it's own school since it was part of LAFA, but they did. The building was absolutely enormous. It was five floors and shaped like an enormous cube that had one of the edges chopped off, making a pentagon shape. The entire outside of the building was made of glass. I couldn't help but stare as I walked up.

Inside, the building was all in red, black, grey, and white. It was much darker inside than outside, and I had to squint to see at first. To my left on the wall was a map of the first floor. I stared at it blankly for a moment. This place was a maze. I turned away from the map, it didn't show any offices anyways, and headed toward the front desk. A girl with blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail and cherry red fingernails sat there, filing the middle finger of her left hand. One of the office phones was shoved between her shoulder and her ear.

She glared as I walked up and I couldn't help but frown. I forced a smile on my face and rested my hands on the chest high desk. She glared again before saying "Excuse me," into the phone and setting it on the surface of the desk. "Look," she said briskly. "I'm busy and on the phone. If whatever you need takes more than ten seconds, you're not getting it. Understand?" I nodded, shocked by her hostility. "Well? Spit it out."

I looked at the floor unconsciously, feeling shredded by her glare. "I need to find Mr. Malik's office." I mumbled.

"Speak up." She snapped. "I haven't got time to listen to people who can't talk properly."

"I need to find Mr. Malik's office." I said, louder this time.

She reached for the phone again as she said, "Room 421." I mumbled a thank you and walked away, hearing her return to her conversation on the phone. I headed towards where the map had said the elevators were and jammed my thumb onto the 'up' button. The elevator doors opened immediately and the ride up to the fourth floor was surprisingly quick.

Unfortunately, there was not a map of the fourth floor the way there was a map of the first floor downstairs. I looked around, flipped a coin in my mind, and started walking right, down a long hallway. Every ten yards, there was a door on each side, a number was hanging on every door, but I was somehow in the nineties. I turned left at the end of the hallway and found myself in the seventies.

After several turns and quite a few dead ends, I gave up. I was lost. Completely, entirely, hopelessly lost. Somehow, I had gone from being in a hallway where the number on the doors where in the forties, to being in a hallway where the numbers where in the eighties. I didn't have a clue where I was, how to get to Mr. Malik's office, or how to get back to the elevators.

I sighed in grim acceptance and just walked towards my left. I'd find my way out eventually. Even if I didn't, there were classes in these buildings. I'd find another student eventually, I hoped.

Turns out my luck had taken a turn for the better. Even as I began to except the fact that I was never going to find my way out, I saw a student walking down the hallway towards me. Whoever he was he was tall, so tall in fact, that I suspected that he had to duck to walk through most doorways. His skin was dark, so I suspected that he was a Native American or something. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you lost?" He asked kindly, stopping next to me.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked sheepishly. He laughed.

"Well," he said, drawing it out. "Yeah, pretty much." He smiled at me again. "So where are you trying to go?"

"Mr. Malik's office." He snorted, clearly trying to hide a laugh. "What?" I asked.

"Mr. Malik's office is on the opposite side of the building." He chuckled again under his breath. "Actually I think your about as far as you can get from it and still be on the fourth floor." I laughed. "How bout I take you there?" I nodded, thankful for the help.

I figured that I should probably introduce myself as he led me back the way I had come. "I'm Bella."

He smiled. "I'm Jacob." There was a pause, and I worried I would have to figure out something to say, but he spoke again. "So are you a freshman?" He looked down at me expectantly.

"Yeah," I replied. "I just moved here from Arizona."

"Wow, big change, huh?"

"Oh yeah." I looked up at him, marveling at his height. "So where are you from?"

"Oh I'm from way up north." He said, stretching his arms. I couldn't help but notice that he was ripped. "From the Quileute reservation up in Washington."

I couldn't help but ask, "Do you even have a summer up there?" I giggled.

He laughed. "After feeling the autumn down here, no not really." I laughed. "We certainly have a winter though."

He stopped at a door and I nearly ran into his elbow. "Here we are." He said.

"Thank you so much." I looked up at him. "I'd probably still be wondering around lost without you."

"No problem." He smiled, turned and walked away. "Oh!" He said over his shoulder. "Ask Mr. Malik about how to find your way back to the elevator. See you around."

"See you around." I called to his retreating back.

I turned toward Mr. Malik's door and knocked softly. I hear shuffling inside, then a loud thunk. A moment later, the door opened and a scraggly looking man peered out. He was clearly Middle-Eastern and he had a long white curly beard.

Turns out, the only thing that we had done in class today was have all one hundred fifty seven people introduce themselves and list recent movies that they thought had been good, regardless of why. During the next class the following week we would discuss why.

Mr. Malik was more than happy to show me the way back to the elevators, as well as showing me the lecture hall on the first floor where my class would be on Sunday. I bid Mr. Malik goodbye as I stepped off the elevator and he waved cheerily at me. As I walked passed the front desk, the blonde girl rolled her eyes.

The trip to Ms. Malloy's office was much less eventful and it took me no time at all to find it in the short, squat, and quite frankly rather ugly building it was housed in. She was much less sympathetic to my "absolute disrespect for education" and in the end I lied and said that I had woken up with a stomach bug. She couldn't say much to that.

The walk back was quick, although I walked as slowly as I could. The moment I stepped into the dorm, I would be the victim to a barrage of angrily thrown words and maybe a few items. Alice was going to be pissed.

I deserved it of course. I'm still not sure what possessed me to stay over the night with Edward. But no reasoning on Earth could prepare me for the trouble I was in as I stepped through the door.

The first thing that hit me was a pillow, in the face. Then a shoe, then a towel, then a paperback book. I shrieked at the last one, grabbed the pillow, and held it out in front of me as a shield. "Alice what are you doing?" I practically shouted.

"I'm defending myself from the stranger in my room because my roommate and best friend would NEVER, EVER spend the night with a crazy person and not even bother to answer her phone when I called to make sure she was still alive." Uh oh, I was in trouble. "The crazy person must have killed her to keep her from letting me know what was going on." Se punctuated the last sentence by throwing an alarm clock at me, which, thankfully, hit the pillow.

"Alice!" I said pleadingly. "I'm sorry. I really am. I'll never ever ever do it again, I swear." She threw another shoe at me. "And I promise that I will always answer the phone when you call no matter what's going on." A hairbrush hit me in the leg, hard. Time for a trump card. "And I'll let you pick out what I wear every day for the next week." The constant flow of projectiles flying towards me stopped, although whether it was because she had run out of ammunition or because she was starting to relax, I wasn't sure. Cautiously, I lowered the pillow to look at her.

Her eyes were watering. "How could you do that to me?" she asked, her eyes making guilt sink straight into my chest. This was my fault. "I come home, expecting to find you studying or reading or somethinging!" I didn't comment on her unusual word choice. "But instead you're missing, not answering my calls, and out with a guy who everyone says is worse than terrible."

I reached to hug her. "I know," I said, wrapping my arms around her thin shoulders. "I'm sorry."

She sighed. "I suppose I'll have to forgive you eventually, won't I?"

I giggled, "Yes, I suppose you will."

She giggled, "And I suppose you're going to have to clean up all of the things I threw."

I sighed, now began her revenge. "Yes, I suppose I will."

"And I definitely need to get to work on choosing what you'll be wearing for the next three weeks."

I blanched. "I said one week."

She plowed on, ignoring me. "Because I'm sure my dear friend who always answers her phone won't mind at all, after all she completely owes me."

I sighed. No way to get out of this. "Alright, but nothing ridiculous."

Alice laughed, an evil laugh that sent chills down my spine. "I would never."

Monday was, if anything, exhausting. After five classes back to back that I had to run to get to, I felt like I was going to faint with exhaustion. By the time all of my classes were over, at about six o'clock, Alice and I decided to go out to dinner, with me paying of course.

After a long winded argument about _where_ we would go eat, we just decided on South of the Border, a family owned Mexican restaurant within walking distance of our dorms. When we got there, we were both pleasantly surprised to find out that the restaurant had a live Mexican band that walked around and serenaded the customers.

The waiter came up, took our orders, and also brought us a bowl of salsa and some chips. Grabbing a chip out of the basket, I stuck it in my mouth and said, "So Alice, how's this Emmett of yours?"

Alice grinned, "He's wonderful. He's smart. He's funny." She gushed. "He's so tall. Ooh! And he works out every day so he is _fine_."

I laughed. "I'm glad." I looked around then leaned towards her conspiratorially. "So spill about your date."

"Well," She took a deep breath, and then launched into her words, not even stopping to breathe. "He was so nice and he took me to see a movie and I don't even know what the movie was about because I spent the whole time looking at him and then we went out to dinner and he even paid for everything and there was a really pretty waitress and _he didn't even look at her, _because he was looking at _me_! Then he drove me home and we got to the dorm and he kissed me goodnight and I didn't freeze or tense up or anything and it was wonderful!" She stopped, breathing quickly.

"I'm so glad for you!" I said. "I can't believe you kissed!" My thoughts fell into worry. "Are you sure this is a good idea though? I mean, after the Jasper Incident?"

She frowned. "Of course, he's much nicer than Jasper ever was. Besides, he's so sweet, I don't think he could ever hurt someone."

"Alright," I ran my fingers through my hair. "I just want to make sure your safe."

"Of course I am." She replied. "How safe are you with Edward?"

I shrugged. "It Doesn't matter anymore. I'm not going to do anything with him again."

She looked worried, "What happened?"

I looked at my hands, folded in my lap. "I'm not really sure. I was at his house-"

Alice interrupted me, "You went to his house!"

"Yes, to do homework." I said. Alice snorted. "That's not the point. It was late and I wanted him to take me home. I agreed, but somehow I fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next day."

Alice frowned, tugging on her bangs as she thought. "Were you that tired? I mean really?"

I shook my head. "He said I was the next day, but I don't remember feeling all that tired. I certainly don't remember getting into the bed that I woke up in."

Alarm crossed Alice's face, "Did he..." she trailed off.

I shook my head. "I doubt it. When I woke up I still had all my clothes on, even my shoes."

"I'm still worried-" she began, but the waiter came back, halting her words.

"Sorry about the wait," he said, a Hispanic accent lilting his words.

We both assured him that it was fine as he slid our plates in front of us. My stomach growled hungrily and I immediately dug into my food, starving after having to skip lunch. Alice laughed and began to eat her food as well, only with much more grace and poise than I thought one could possess, especially while eating Mexican food.

We were both silent for a few minutes, savoring our food. It was a good restaurant for all that it was little and slightly hidden from the main roads. Within minutes, all of the food was gone and we were both sighing with happy contentment.

Alice took a long drink of the virgin daiquiri she had ordered. She looked over my shoulder and jerked violently. Instantly, she started coughing, choking on the drink. I stood up and leaned across the table to her, panicked.

"Are you alright?" I said. She shook her head, struggling to swallow. "Alice? Alice!"

Gasping for air, she swallowed the last of the daiquiri and pointed behind me. I turned and I felt like ice had been poured down my spine. A familiar blond head sat at a booth about twenty feet behind me. The person turned around, looking at us and grinned. My throat closed up in terror.

Jasper was _here_.

**So there was chapter 10! Shocker at the end right? Trust me, it was definitely not what I had planned. But leave your reviews and tell me what u thought of this chapter. Don't hold back. I wonder what Bella and Alice are going to do? It's their story, so I have no idea *wink wink*. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm glad that everyone liked the last chapter. The Reviews were great and I always love hearing the feedback from my viewers. I hope all of you like Chapter 11, and don't forget to leave your reviews! ENJOY!**

**Alice**

It had been a while since Bella and I had a girl's night. Ever since we had arrived in LA, we had both been so busy with our classes that we almost had no time to ourselves. So after Bella arrived home from her night with Edward, and I was done being upset with her, we agreed on eating dinner at a Mexican restaurant within walking distance of the campus. The night had been going very well so far. I gave Bella the details of my date with Emmett, and told her all about how amazing he was. I had truly fallen head over heels for him. He was nice, sweet, and not at all as intimidating as he seemed.

Bella began to tell me about her night with Edward, and I was immediately suspicious at the fact that she had fallen asleep with no memory of what happened. I had tried to do my best when it came to judging Edward, but what Bella was telling me, was definitely not helping. When she finished her story, I admitted that I was still worried about the situation, when the waiter interrupted us to give us our food. We ate in mostly silence, occasionally filling it in with mild conversation. Just when we finished eating, I leaned back in my seat and grabbed my virgin daiquiri. My eyes wondered across the restaurant as I drank and my eyes fell upon a familiar face. It was a face that I had taken kindly to forgetting, but I knew that I never truly could. It was the same face that had looked me dead in the eyes as he hit, kicked, slapped, and raped me.

The virgin daiquiri went down the wrong pipe and I began to couch and sputter uncontrollably. Bella's eyes widened as she looked at me and leaned over the table, checking to make sure I was okay. But I wasn't okay. I managed to silence my coughing, and I raised my finger to point over Bella's shoulder to the bar that was a few tables behind us. She spun around and I could tell that she was experiencing the same utter shock that was still coursing through my veins.

Jasper was staring at us, a small smirk on his face. Wait, he wasn't staring at us. He was staring at me. I saw him set down the beer that he must have been drinking and he hopped off the stool, slowly making his way towards us.

My heart began to beat frantically in my chest and my whole body felt overheated and clammy.

I had spent years trying to get over Jasper. I tried to deep down inside of myself and find the will to forgive him. I knew that I couldn't hold a grudge against him forever, and it would only give him more power over me if I couldn't let him go. So I did. At least that is what I had told myself. I didn't want to be weak, and I didn't want to give Jasper the benefit of the doubt. So instead of running away, as I originally planned, I stayed.

Bella widened her eyes at me, probably seeing the sickly green look that had most likely taken over my face. I took a deep breath and gave her a look that said "It's okay". She didn't look very convinced, but she said nothing.

After what seemed like hours, Jasper arrived at the table. My body naturally tensed up at his presence and I still couldn't believe he was here. Actually, what was he doing here?

He pulled a chair from another table near us and put it between Bella and me. I saw her eyes narrow as she stared at him, and I briefly wondered if I was going to have to restrain her from attacking him with punches and foul language. But to my relief, she stayed silent.

The table was quiet. The only sounds were my heart beating and the clank of silverware and chatter from the surrounding people. But I couldn't concentrate on them. I was too focused on him. He wasn't saying anything, which relieved and frightened me. I wasn't sure if I could hear his voice, but not knowing what he was going to say, was just as nerve-racking.

I decided that I would speak first, but before I could open my mouth, Bella broke her silence.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked her voice loud enough for only us to hear. She scooted her chair away from him, and next to me, laying her hand on my arm and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Jasper didn't say anything for a few seconds, and the silence was growing uncomfortable. Eventually, he spoke.

"Is that really how you are going to greet an old friend, Bella?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes, a disgusted and hateful look on her face.

"You're no friend of mine you sick son of a bitch."

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Was I frozen because of fear, or was I just in shock. Maybe both. But I had to get rid of the fear. Fear had no place when it came to Jasper. The Alice that had allowed him to push me around was gone. New Alice wasn't going to take that shit anymore.

"Can you just tell us why the fuck you're here?" I asked him. I tried to put as much force into it as could.

His smirk disappeared and a look of surprise replaced the cockiness. He obviously had not been expecting my outburst.

"A little birdie told me that you had moved to LA and you were going to LAFA, and I was in town, so I thought, why not come and pay a visit."

The nonchalant way that he said all of this, sickened me. Had he forgotten? Had he tricked himself into thinking that night, and every day before that had never happened?

"Who exactly was this little birdie?" Bella asked, her voice thick with loathing. I very rarely saw Bella mad, but now, I could tell that I was the only thing keeping her from jumping across the table and choking Jasper to death. Even after everything, she knew I wouldn't want that.

"Alice's mother. I stopped by Phoenix because I wanted to see you again, and she told me where you had gone," he explained. "I know you might not believe this, but I've changed."

Bella stood up abruptly and I tried to tug on her arm to get her to sit back down, but she wouldn't budge. It was official. Bella's last nerve was gone.

"You've changed! Oh you've changed! Hey everybody, Jasper Fucking Whitlock has changed!"

Peopler were beginning to stare as Bella yelled, but she either didn't notice, or didn't care. I continued to try and get her to settle down, but she shook me off every time I grabbed her.

"How dare you come here and try to find Alice after everything you did to her! You should be ashamed! But you aren't, because it takes a soul to have feelings, and you obviously have no soul! You are nothing! You are shit! You..You..You rapist!"

I heard a few gasps from the tables near us and I felt my cheeks grow hot from embarrassment and the aggressive heating of my body temperature. I could see the manager making his way towards us and I grabbed Bella's arm giving it one hard tug. She seemed to be shaken out of her angry state and mouthed "let's go". She nodded and I through money on the table as we started to leave. I want sure how much I gave, but I knew it was more than enough. Who cares? Consider it a tip.

I shoved open the double doors that lead out of the restaurant and took off running full speed towards the dorm. I could hear Bella running behind me, but I didn't slow down for her to catch up. I wanted to get home. I needed to clear my head.

I continued to run until I made it to the dorm room door. I stopped and bent over to catch my breath. A few seconds later, Bella came up to join me. She leaned against the door and breathed deeply, before turning to look at me.

"Alice, are you okay?" she asked timidly. I grabbed my key from my pocket and opened the door. I ran inside and went straight towards the bathroom, yanking open the toilet lid and vomiting violently into it. I stayed that way for a few minutes while Bella held my hair, a concerned look on her face.

When my stomach was somewhat settled, I sat on the edge of the bathtub and put my hand on my knees. Bella sat next to me.

"Alice, are you okay?" she asked again.

"No, Bella! I'm not fucking okay! Jasper is here! Jasper is _here_!"

I could feel tears brimming in my eyes and I tried to fight them back.

"He isn't going to hurt you anymore. I won't let him anywhere near you. I'll cut off his balls and shove them in his mouth if you want me to"

I smiled slightly and rested my head on her shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" I asked her.

"Take things one step at a time, I guess," she replied.

We sat that way for a little while, until my butt began to go numb. I got up and walked out of the bathroom and to my bed. Bella did the same. I slipped under the covers and laid my head down on the pillow. Exhaustion began to creep up on me and my eyelids grew heavy. I was seconds away from going completely under, when my phone buzzed on the nightstand. I looked over towards Bella's bed. She was already asleep. I reached over and grabbed my phone to see who the text was from. It was somebody who wasn't in my phone. Someone having the wrong number when they called was common, but someone texting the wrong number? Not likely.

But it looked oddly familiar.

I opened the text and my mouth went dry as I read it:

_Hello Alice, this is Jasper. I'm praying that you still have this number, and if this isn't Alice, then I'm very sorry for bothering you. But if it is you, I really need to talk to you. I understand that you are very upset with me. I would be too. I did very terrible things to you and for that, I'm truly sorry. I can give you all the answers that you need. Why I am here (the real reason), what I want, ect…. There is a small diner about a mile from your campus. I would really like for you to meet me there for breakfast on Tuesday morning. 8:00. please be there. –jasper_

I swear that my heart had stopped. I didn't know what to do. A part of me wanted to meet up with him, but the sane part of me was screaming "No!" I didn't reply to the text. I didn't know what to say. So I settled back into the warm bed. He wanted to meet on Tuesday. Today was Sunday. I had 2 days to make up my mind. Those 2 days were going to be the hardest I had ever endured. I couldn't tell Bella about the text. She would go off on another rant and most likely go and meet him herself, just so she could tell him off again. No, this had to be private. But the real dilemma was, should I go?

**Bella**

I grabbed my bag from its spot on the floor next to my bed and walked out of the dorm room. I was on my way to class. Alice was still in bed. She said that she didn't feel like going to any classes today. She said that she had too much on her mind, so she wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway. I completely understood.

Yesterday, seeing Jasper had been a major shock. I was beyond furious that he had come here, and I had let him know exactly how I felt. But today, I was more calm. Or at least, as calm as I could be, knowing that my Best Friend's abusive ex boyfriend was in town.

I tried to focus on things other than Jasper as I walked into Mr. Pettit's class.

I took my seat, and soon after, Edward took his. Right next to me as usual.

"Hello Bella," he said politely. I returned the greeting and began to copy down what the professor had written on the board. Every day, he always put up notes that we would need to remember. It was annoying, as there were so many, but I don't mind if it helps me pass my exams.

"I hope your friend wasn't to upset with you when you got back to your room," he said, leaning over towards me. I could smell his intoxicating scent, and I felt as if my brain was going fuzzy. I shook my head quickly to clear it and looked at him briefly.

"She was a bit upset, but she got over it. We went out to dinner afterward."

I wasn't sure why I was telling him any of this. It was none of his business what we had done. I was trying to let him go. But, I couldn't lie to myself, when I was around him, I got strange feelings inside of me. I couldn't really describe them, but I felt like I could talk to him, and no matter what, he always seemed to listen.

"How do you think you're going to do on your paper?" he asked. I smiled slightly at his question. I kind of liked the fact that he was going out of his way to make small talk with me. Just because you had to sit next to someone, didn't mean you had to acknowledge them, and it made me feel like he might genuinely want to be friends. Only friends, of course.

"I don't know," I replied. "Hopefully I didn't do too badly."

He laughed at my response, not very loud, but loud enough for me to give him a curious look.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. You're just silly."

Silly? He thought I was silly? I could honestly say that nobody had ever called me _silly_. But no man had invited me to their house, and let me spend the night in their bed. Edward Cullen was definitely becoming the root of a few of my firsts.

"I forgot to mention that I heard what happened at the restaurant," he said quietly. "Some students were talking and I heard your name mentioned."

People were talking about that already? I hadn't noticed the huge scene that I must have made. I was too caught up in my own rage to notice anything at that moment.

"Yeah. Someone that Alice and I used to know showed up yesterday and we got into a little argument," I said, feeling uncomfortable to be talking about Jasper with someone. He was a part of Alice's past, and I didn't feel like I had the right to talk about him with other people.

"I heard that the argument wasn't so little. You said some pretty colorful words."

I could feel my cheeks growing hot at his mention of my "colorful words". I usually never used such language.

Edward didn't say anything else and the class passed quickly. When the professor dismissed us, I got up and walked out the door towards my next class. I could see Edward walking behind me in my peripheral vision.

"I thought your class was the other way," I turned around and said to him.

"It is, but I'm skipping. I have something that I need to do."

I nodded, and walked towards a snack machine to get a bag of chips. Edward also stopped, and leaned against the wall. I sighed. "Do you need something?" I asked.

He gave me a crooked smile, and I could feel the strange feelings inside of me stirring again.

"Did you have a good time when we hung out that day?" he asked. The question caught me by surprise, and I didn't know what to say. Everything with Edward always seemed like it had a hidden double meaning and I couldn't help but feel like he was asking something else.

"I guess," I said. "I mean, I didn't have a bad time. It was….nice"

He didn't say anything, and I knew that he was probably thinking my answer over. I grabbed the chips from the bottom of the machine after I punched in the number, and was about to walk away, when he spoke again.

"Well would you want to have another nice time with me?"

I stopped at stared at him. "Are you asking me to go on a date with you?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't know. Am I?" he asked, and I could hear the amusement in his voice. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away again. He reached out and put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"I'm asking if you will let me take you out and show you around the city. I imagine that you haven't had much time to do so, and Los Angeles is a truly amazing place. There are lots of sights to see."

I narrowed my eyes slightly and searched his face for the double meaning to his request. I was looking for a flicker in his eyes or a twitch in his lips that would tell me "Yes! That's it! He is definitely a creep", but I found none. His offer to take me out on the city sounded truly genuine. But wasn't I avoiding him? What happened to that? The plan to keep my distance from him, was obviously failing miserable.

So I thought to myself _"why not"?_

"Sure," I finally said.

A smile spread across his face and I found myself smiling back.

"I'll pick you up from your dorm at 7:00 tomorrow afternoon," he informed me. I nodded.

His hand came up and he gently ran his thumb along my cheek, looking straight into my eyes and causing me to shiver from the contact. I felt my eyes flutter from the feeling of his touch, and it felt as if an electric current had ran through my body.

He dropped his hand and walked away. I put my hand on my chest and felt my heart beating like a hummingbird's wings, and I breathed in and out a few times. I felt like I had just been in a trance, and I desperately needed to come back to reality.

I walked away from the vending machine and towards my next class.

I felt the say way that I had when he asked me to go for coffee with him. I felt anticipation and I couldn't deny my excitement. Edward was beginning to get under my skin. I knew it could be dangerous to let him in, but a part of me wanted to. He wasn't as bad as I had originally thought. Maybe we could actually become good friends. As I walked, I let my mind wander. How did he feel about me? Would he want to be friends? Would he want to ever be more than friends?

_Stop_.

I told myself that was enough. It was just a date. Yes. That's what it was. A date.

I had a date with Edward Cullen.

This was the second time that I could officially say that.

**There was chapter 11! I will try and update the story a little more frequently. I just got back from a family vacation so I was a bit busy. I will try and update the story once a week. So what did you guys think! Don't forget to leave your reviews and feedback! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I hope everyone enjoyed it! The next chapter will hopefully be up before next Monday!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Im sorry again for not updating. I know it has been over a month. I think I might go on a small HIATUS for a while. Im sorry, but I have no motiviation to write, and im literally having to force myself to do it, which I don't like doing. I will try and put up another chapter after this one, but im not sure. Here is chapter 12. ENJOY!**

**Bella**

The rest of the day was uneventful and boring. I tried to focus as much as I could on my work, but my mind kept wondering to the conversation that I had with Edward. I couldn't deny that I had feelings for him. That was something I had felt in the beginning. But I still didn't know whether those feelings were completely positive. Everything was still too confusing.

After finally finishing my last class, I made my way back to the dorm room. I stopped and grabbed a coffee on the way, briefly saying hi to a few girls from my classes. When I made it back to the room, I found Alice still lying in bed with a Chinese to-go box in her lap. I laughed as I shut the door.

"It looks like you had a lazy day," I said, dropping my bag and plopping down on Alice's bed.

She gave me a weak smile and took a bite of her food. I reached into the sack beside her and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. Alice always used the spoon when she got Chinese, since she claimed that if she tried to use chopsticks, she would never get the food in her mouth. I grabbed a piece of chicken from the to-go box and stuck it in my mouth. I watched Alice as I chewed, expecting her to snap at me for taking a bite of her food. That always annoyed her. But she said nothing.

"Are you okay Alice?" I asked. She nodded her head and went to take a bite of her food when I stopped her. I grabbed the box and set it off to the side, and moved so I was sitting in front of her.

"What's wrong?" I asked sternly.

"Nothing. I promise," she said.

I wasn't sure if I believed her or not, but after everything we had been through together, I didn't think Alice would keep secrets from me. So I dropped it and handed her back the box of food.

"I have news for you," I said randomly after a few minutes of silence. I was hoping to perk up her mood, since she seemed to not be herself. I assumed it was still because of what happened with Jasper. She sat up a little straighter and turned to me immediately, and I couldn't help but smile. I knew that no matter what, news of any kind would always make Alice feel better.

"What is it?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and prepared for the tsunami of questions that I would most likely be getting.

"I'm going out with Edward Cullen again tomorrow afternoon."

Her eyes widened and I could see the shock on her face. She obviously wasn't expecting me to say that.

"But I thought you were done with him." I recalled our conversation about how I was basically going to drop Edward like a bad habit. Unfortunately, I had not clued Alice in on my recent thoughts, and how I doubted if I could stay away from him, so she was even more taken aback at my sudden statement that I anticipated.

"I thought I was too. But I decided to give him a second chance. He offered to take me out to sight see in LA and I agreed".

She nodded and managed a small smile after a moment. "Well have fun. And be careful".

I could tell that Alice was still on rocks about Edward, and that the idea of us going on a second date wasn't entirely a good idea in her eyes, but I knew she would eventually grow to like him, if she saw that I trusted him.

The rest of the night consisted of Alice and I lying around, eventually ordering a pizza, and watching some of our favorite movies. When it was past midnight, I decided to go to bed so that I wouldn't be dragging too much tomorrow. I told Alice 'good night' and crawled under the covers, drifting off to sleep almost immediately, thoughts of Edward circling my brain.

To say that the next day went slow was an understatement. I realized then that when you were excited for something, the day just seemed to drag more than usual. I honestly didn't want to go to any of my classes today, but I knew that I still had a few things to make up for in certain classes from the day that I had missed when I spent the night at Edward's house. I didn't realize that in one day, I had managed to miss so much, and I was basically swamped with make-up work. Luckily, I knew I could put it off for a while without falling behind.

I dragged myself from class to class, stopping to either get a drink or a snack from the vending machines. When my last class finally let out, I was the first one out the door and I quickly walked back to the dorm. When I opened the door, I noticed that Alice was gone. I didn't dwell on where she might have gone, as I had a date to prepare for, and I knew that she most likely just went out for fresh air.

I immediately stripped out of my clothes and went to take a shower. When I was finished, I wrapped a towel around myself and started going through my closet for a decent outfit. This was a rare moment when I wished that Alice would pick out my clothes. She was so good at things like this. I eventually found a blue blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans. They seemed to go together so I decided to wear it. I began to rummage around the closet floor for some shoes. I was just now realizing how dull my fashion sense actually was. I never wore heels, unless it was for a special occasion, and I had none with me now. After looking around for about 10 minutes, I gave up and grabbed a pair of black converse. They were relatively new, and did not look very dirty, so I figured that they would do. I tried to remind myself that I wasn't going to a fashion show. It was just a little sight-seeing around the city. With Edward Cullen.

I could feel my body automatically reacting to the thoughts o f Edward. My stomach had butterflies that fluttered in anticipation for the date. I could feel my temperature rising slightly and I tried to calm myself down in order to finish getting ready.

When I put on the clothes, I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, and turned around to inspect myself from all sides. I didn't look half bad.

After I was satisfied with my outfit, I tried to focus on my hair and makeup. Should I wear makeup? That was another area that I was basically foreign in. If I ever wore makeup, it was only for special occasions, and Alice usually applied it. It couldn't be that hard though. I had seen it done enough times to know what I was doing a little bit. I grabbed a powdery thing from one of Alice's makeup bags and took out a brush. I put the brush in the power, coated it, then started swirling it around on my face. When I finished, I cringed at the site in the mirror. It was clearly applied too heavily, and I looked like I had dipped myself in a bowl of powdered donuts. I took it off with a washcloth and just put on lip-gloss instead. I couldn't go wrong with that. For my hair, I just brushed it out, not even willing to try and make it look any fancier.

By the time I finished, I still had about an hour to spare. I sat around and watched TV, making sure not to eat anything, since I figured that we would do that while we were out. When it was 5 minutes until 7, I heard a knock on my door. I jumped up with way to much enthusiasm and ran over to the door, yanking it open.

Edward was standing there, dressed in a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of plain black jeans. His hair was perfectly tousled, and I wondered briefly if he did that on purpose. His green eyes bore into mine, leaving me incoherent for a few seconds, before I blinked a few times and came back to earth.

"You look nice," he said politely. I could feel my face growing hot and I cursed the fact that I blushed so much. I knew Edward noticed it when he laughed lightly and raised his hand, brushing his finger along my cheek gently, causing my legs to wobble slightly and my eyes to flutter.

"You look nice too," I complimented him back. He smiled at me and I thought I saw his eyes roam up and down my body, but I wasn't sure.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and stepped outside of the room, locked it, and walked with Edward out to his car. When we got there, I opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. Memories of the night I had stayed at his eyes, came to me again as I sat.

Edward pulled out of the parking lot and drove away from campus.

"Where are you going?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Have you ever seen Graumen's Chinese Theatre?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Well I thought it would be nice if we went there first," he said.

I nodded and smiled to myself. I liked the idea of him planning out our date. It was a gentlemanly thing to do, rather than to just drive around with no clue of where to go. When we arrived at the theatre I looked in awe at how amazing it was. I had only ever seen pictures of it. Edward got out of the car and came around to open my door. I stepped out and we both walked and talked about all the different hand and footprints that were forever cemented. I took a picture of some of the ones that I particularly liked, including the ones of the cast of Harry Potter. Edward told me funny stories behind a few of them and I laughed along with him. I was surprised at how comfortable we seemed together, especially since we had not known each other long.

When we were finished at Graumen's we parked the car on the side of another street and got out to walk. I felt his hand brush against mine lightly and I looked up at him. He didn't seem to notice he had done it. I let it go for the time being and we both dove into conversation as we walked. I looked up at the Hollywood sign, which was glowing prominently. It was so surreal and I couldn't help but smile as I thought about how much fun we were having and how nice it was to be with Edward.

After walking around for another hour or so, we went back to the car, and got inside.

"Did you want to go back to the campus or is there something else that you want to do?" he asked as we drove away.

"Let's go down to the beach," I said. He nodded his head and smiled at me as we sped towards the coast.


End file.
